My Personal Dumping Ground
by DrakeRise
Summary: a collection of story fragments for various stories i have waiting to be written. most of them are harry potter but some aren't. various Ratings included. information on each is at the start of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my personal dumping ground. each of the stories featured here are plot bunnies that wouldn't lave me alone until i wrote them down. many of them i intend to write up as full stories once i have the time but until then, enjoy!

if any of you like an idea featured here and want to write your own story, feel free to do so, just let me know so i can read the stories i helped sow the seed for.

if any of you have any ideas for story Titles or anything, please leave it in a review. if i get good responses i will know people like the idea and i will be more likely to write it once i have the time.


	2. A Different Kind of Magic

Story name: A Different Kind of Magic

Genre: Adventure/Friendship

Rating: T/M

Category: Tales of Syphonia/Inheritance cross over.

* * *

><p>Lloyd looked at the large stone on his desk. It was perfectly smooth and as red as blood. When he tapped it, it sounded hollow but it seemed almost indestructible. He wasn't sure what to do with it other than keep it as an ornament.<p>

Until it started wobbling and making a cracking sound.

...

Red dragon. Name is something to do with fire or red, maybe ruby or something. Gender undecided.

Dragon has ancestral memories that lead it and Lloyd to the island to the west of the Iselia region, find a giant tree with a library in it built by elven magic (from Eragon)

Lloyd learns magic but only tells Dirk, Raine, Genis, Colette, Frank and Phaidra.

Dragon shows up at Iselia temple to help fight off renegades.

Mayor exiles Lloyd for 'bringing a dangerous monster into our village'

Genis goes with Raine, Colette and Kratos.

Lloyd is there when Desians attack village. Takes most of them out. Rescues people from the ranch. Finds activated Exspheres and a large number of key crests. Gives ranch victims key crests and keeps a couple for friends. Flies to meet them.


	3. Back to the Start

Story name: Back to the Start

Genre: Adventure

Rating: T/M

Category: Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p><strong><span>AND THEY WERE NEVER HEARD FROM AGAIN<span>**

What? Who's there?

**HMM. INTERESTING...**

SHOW YOURSELF!

**CALM YOUSELF, MORTAL. THERE IS NO NEED TO PANIC.**

Who are you? What is going on? Why can't I see?!

**YOUR KIND ARE NOT MEANT TO BE IN THIS REALM... MAYBE MY SISTERS HAVE SOME PLANS FOR YOU...**

Your sisters? Who are you?

**I AM THE CLOSEST THING TO A GOD YOU ARE EVER GOING TO MEET.**

...

**HMM...**

What?

**AS I SAID. NOW, WHAT TO DO WITH YOU? HMM...**

Please, I have to get back. My friends need me. We have to beat Mithos and save the world!

**... HMMM... GO BACK? YES... MAYBE... ALRIGHT. I'LL SEND YOU BACK. TO THE BEGINNING. DON'T MESS UP HISTORY TOO MUCH, MY SIBLINGS AND I DO NOT TAKE KINDLY TO PEOPLE DESTRYING TIME.**

What are you saying?

**HMMM. PERHAPS A SMALL... GIFT... TO ASIST YOU. DO NOT FAIL THIS TIME. TOO MANY PEOPLE HAVE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF MITHOS!**

What?

**DO ****_NOT_**** FAIL ME, LLOYD IRVING! YOU WILL NOT GET ANOTHER CHANCE.**

AHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>Lloyd sat up with a start. His vision swam for a moment before it cleared. He was in his room. He could see much more clearly than before though. He looked down at his lap, there was a book there... What was that? He picked it up and opened the front page.<p>

_Lloyd Irving. Don't panic. My brother, Death, sent you back in time without any instruction. He is rather anti-social like that. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Fate. As in, I rule everyone's fate for the length of their natural life. Unfortunately, Mithos outlived his natural life a few thousand years ago so I have no rule over him. This also means he can overrule my plans for other people._

_I know this must be very confusing for you but please, bear with me. My sister, Destiny, and I had great things in mind for you. We normally don't pick favourites and we definitely don't interfere with their lives more than necessary but you are a special case._

_You will not be able to remember the last full twenty four hours of your life but that is no matter. There are more important things than remembering how you died. It was slow and painful anyway so be glad you don't remember._

_This manual details how to use the gifts my siblings and I have given you._

_Use them well._

_I have all faith that you will succeed this time._

_Fate._

_Ps. Don't tell anyone your from the future. Don't reveal major events before they happen. Don't save Corinne, we have bigger plans for the little fox than what he is right now. You can't save marble or Genis won't get his Exsphere and he needs that. You can 'remember' Kratos after seeing him so you can spend time with you father as his son._

_Any more rules will be added as we think of them. You will know when one appears._

_PPs, it is two days before the oracle arrives. Pretend to be sick so you can read the book, your dad will believe you._

Lloyd took a deep breath and lay back down, tucking the book under his pillow as he did so. Not looking at that just yet. He stared at the ceiling for a bit until he heard his dad stomping up the stairs. He covered his ears. Did he have to be so loud?

Lloyd closed his eyes and curled into a ball on the bed.

Dirk came into the room. "Lloyd! Get up! Yer gonna be late fer school!" he walked over to the window and threw in open. He turned back to Lloyd and saw him curled up on the bed. "Lloyd? Ya haven't slept curled up like that since ya were a babe. Are ya alright?"

Lloyd whimpered. "Stop shouting..." he whispered.

Dirk walked over to the bed. He spoke quietly. "Ah'm not shoutin' son. Are ya feelin' alright?"

Lloyd whimpered again. "Loud..."

Dirk laid a hand on Lloyd's forehead. "Ya don't have a fever."

Lloyd whimpered. "Please... stop yelling..."

Dirk sighed quietly and spoke as quietly as possible. "What's wrong Lloyd?"

Lloyd tried to open his eyes but shut them again. "Mmm... bright..."

Dirk tiptoed across the room and shut the window again. "Is that better?"

Lloyd just whimpered. Dirk sighed and left the room.

Lloyd sighed in relief when Dirk left the room. Did he have to be so loud? He pulled the manual out and opened it up. The second page was a contents. There was only one other page at the moment. 'Introduction.' The page opposite the contents was blank

Lloyd turned the page and looked at the introduction.

Welcome to your manual, Lloyd.

This manual has been specially designed with you in mind. New bits of the manual will become available as you progress.

The first and foremost thing you need to know is that, while you can still learn everything you did before, you will need to train yourself to use them.

Your body is the same as it was before so you will need to learn everything again.

There is one change though.

Since your father was an angel, that makes you a half angel. You can't access your wings just yet, you will be able to by the time you reach the Tower of Salvation if you train hard enough. Now, along with wings you also have heightened sense of sight, hearing and smell. It will take a while before you are used to it so be prepare for a lot of headaches.

There are also a lot of other things you should know.

All will be detailed in the manual. If you have any questions about anything in the manual you may consult us in the HELP section which has now become available at the back of the manual.

Lloyd looked at the back page and saw the 'help' page. He flipped back to the contents and saw the help page was now listed at the bottom of the page. He turned back to the introduction and carried on reading.

As you can see, new pages are listed on the contents and previously blank pages will gain writing as you unlock the contents.

You are the only person who can read this book. To anyone else it will appear to be in dwarfish. If they can read dwarfish it will appear as some other language that no one can recognise.

To save space we have decided to make the book interactive in a sense. Each page is one topic. To see further down the page, place your finger on the page and slide it up.

Lloyd realised this line was at the bottom of the page so he did as the book suggested and slid his finger up the page. He was slightly surprised when the text moved with his finger.

Good, you can also zoom in on something or make text bigger. Place to fingers on the screen and slide them away from each other.

There was something written below it but it was too small for Lloyd to read. He placed his finger and thumb on the screen and slid them away from each other. He smiled when the page 'zoomed in' on the smaller text, making it bigger.

To zoom back out, place two fingers on the screen and pull them closer together.

Lloyd did so.

While zoomed in you can move the screen around, such as if you are looking at a map and zoomed in to see more detail. Simply slide your finger across the screen to move the map, like you did with the text. Simple.

Now, turn the page and find out more about your gifts.

Lloyd turned the page.

The menu screen.

The menu screen is something we thought of that would substantially benefit you in the sub-sequential

_Hey, Keep it simple. We thought this would help in the future._

Yes... well said...

Lloyd blinked... two people? The second writing was the same as was on the letter on the first page but the first one was the same as the introduction...

Firstly, to close the menu, Just think – 'Menu-close'. To open it, think 'Menu-open'

Lloyd jumped back in surprise as boxes filled his vision. He stared at them for a moment before thinking 'menu-close'. The boxes disappeared.

Lloyd sighed and read the 'manual'. It got confusing at some points but Lloyd figured out what they meant quickly enough. It took nearly all day for him to figure out the menu and various other things these beings had done. Dirk came up a few times and brought Lloyd food. He didn't eat any of it. He wasn't really hungry and he really wanted to figure out this menu thing.

By evening Dirk sat down with Lloyd on his bed. He whispered. "How are ya feeling now lad?"

Lloyd sighed. "My head hurts a lot. It hurts to hear and see. Better than this morning though."

Dirk nodded. "Good. Do ya think ya could eat somethin'? I don't like seein' ya not eat."

Lloyd sighed. "I'm just not hungry..." He trailed off at the look on his dad's face. "I can try." He picked up the light stew his dad brought up and managed to finish it off, despite not being hungry. He sat back with a sigh and closed his eyes. Who knew it took so much effort to eat?

"You just rest up Lloyd. Ah'll be downstairs fer a while before I head up ta bed myself. You come get me if ya need me." Dirk patted Lloyd's leg under the covers and walked out the room.

Lloyd sighed and pulled out the manual. He read a bit more and when he heard his did snoring across the hall he picked up his swords and silently slipped out of the house via his balcony. He dropped down onto the floor and headed off into the forest.

He pulled them out and began moving slowly. The manual said his body was the same as it was at the beginning of the journey so Lloyd took it slowly and brought his body back up to where it should be. He trained himself hard and by the time the sun was poking above the horizon Lloyd felt rather accomplished.

He slipped back into his room silently, placed his swords back where he usually kept them and lay down in bed under the covers. Just in time as Dirk then poked his head around the door. He softly padded over and rested a hand on Lloyd's forehead. He took a sharp breath and left the room. He returned moments later with a damp cloth.

Lloyd opened his eyes and looked at Dirk. "Dad?"

Dirk smiled "Hush now, Lloyd. You just rest. Yer not well. I'll bring ya in somethin to eat in a bit. You just rest."

Lloyd nodded and Dirk laid the cloth over Lloyd's head before leaving the room. Lloyd took the cloth off his head and scrubbed his face with his blanket. He had broken out in a sweat while training and he was warm from all the activity.

He spent the morning in bed but got bored lying down so he slowly made his way downstairs. Dirk was sitting at his sewing station making something. "Ah, Lloyd. How are ya feelin'?"

Lloyd smiled and nodded. "A lot better than yesterday. My head isn't pounding and it doesn't hurt to look at light."

Dirk nodded. "Good. Are ya hungry?"

Lloyd wasn't but he nodded anyway. "A bit yeah."

Dirk smiled and headed into the kitchen. Lloyd looked at the forge. The coals were still fresh and the ash had been cleaned up. When Dirk came back in with food Lloyd asked, "The forge looks like it hasn't been used today. Don't you have any work to do? You're always tinkering."

Dirk smiled. "Ay, I am. But since ya had that monster headache yesterday I thought I should be quiet until ya recover. Ah've been sewin'. I thought it was about time I made ye some new clothes. Those ones are gettin' a bit old now, even though they still fit ya. Take a look." He lifted the clothes away from the sewing station and placed them on the table for Lloyd to see.

They looked cool. Instead of his trousers being held up by suspenders (Which Lloyd found to actually be an inconvenience at times) they were held by a belt with straps on either side for his hilts to be tied to. The red jacket was replaced by an ankle length red coat. It still had the silver studs and the white ribbons but it was an awesome coat instead of an awesome jacket. Lloyd grinned. "It's cool. Thanks dad."

Dirk smiled at Lloyd. "Glad ya like it. Why don't ya take it upstairs with ya when ya've finished yer food and try it on?"

Lloyd nodded and did just that. It fit perfectly, just like all the clothes Dirk made for him. He glanced over at his swords and attached them. They fit the outfit perfectly. Lloyd then looked over at the manual. It had said something about an equip function? He opened the menu and looked at his equipment. He unequipped his wooden swords and they disappeared from around his waist. He grinned when he opened the inventory he had unlocked yesterday and his swords were in there. He found a number of other items in there already.

According to Destiny they were the items he had in his pockets before he died, minus the one of a kind items, weapons, anything that would kill history or things like that. It was mostly gels, bottles, potions and food. There were a few accessories and armour but nothing to extravagant. He was glad that the food would never go bad while it was in his inventory.

He did have a large sum of gald though. It turned out the gald was in his bag when he died so he now had all the money he and his friends collected. It would have been significantly less but Zelos kept it topped up with his money and Regal took some of his as well. Lloyd and Presea made a little bit of money selling wood carvings whenever they were in town since the two of them would sit by the fire and carve while they were on watch together.

Money had always been a problem for them while they were travelling. Especially when they were considered wanted criminals. Lloyd figured that since he had his inventory he might as well stock up on items to sell and Gald he gets so that when they needed it, they had the money to spend for food and weapons.

Lloyd stayed in his room for a few more hours but got bored again. He put the manual in his inventory along with his swords and went back downstairs. He told his dad he was going out for some fresh air and went out to Noishe's pen. He petted the Arshis for a while.

He then walked out to the forest and trained for a little while. He came back tired but happy. He could move a lot easier now than he could when he woke up yesterday. When Dirk looked worriedly at him he just explained he had been walking around and ran into a wolf pack so he had to run a lot to get away.

He ate some food and went to bed that night feeling much better about things than he had yesterday. If he was going to be back in time he was going

to make the most of it.

* * *

><p><em>"Kratie!"<em>

_"DAMN IT COFFEE BEAN I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"_

_"Aww, you're so mean to me~!"_

_"I'll show you mean!"_

_"Anna! Kratos is being mean to me again!"_

_"Kratos! Leave Yuan alone! He and Botta came all the way here just to see us. Now stop threatening him. I will not have you killing my son's Uncle. And Botta needs his father too. The poor boy is only ten."_

_"...Yes Anna."_

_"U'kle Yuan! Bobo!"_

_"Hello to you too Lloyd. How have you been?"_

_"Me been learnin' how a fight wiv a sword yike daddy! Den me can 'tect mommy too!"_

_"Really, is that so? Sounds like you've been busy. I hope you haven't been giving mommy and daddy too hard a time."_

_"Daddy say ah'm a yittle solder."_

_"Haha, well, he definitely takes after Anna. No way you were ever this cute, Kratos."_

_"Yuan, stop antagonising Kratos, this is why he threatens you. Now, who wants soup?"_

_"Is it tomato?"_

_"No, Kratos. I know you're allergic. Now then, Lloyd, why don't you show your Uncle Yuan and your cousin Botta how you can eat by yourself?"_

* * *

><p>Lloyd opened his eyes and stared up at his ceiling. That dream was so real... he got out of bed and got dressed for the day. He went downstairs and surprised his dad since he was never up this early. It took him about half an hour to convince his dad to let him go to school. He was fine now and wanted to see Colette. He eventually convinced him by saying it was Colette's birthday and he wanted to be there.<p>

Lloyd gathered his things for school and put them in his inventory. We made his way through the forest, avoiding the wolves as he did so, and made it to school in good time.

He actually managed to arrive early. When he walked in the room everyone stared at him. He sighed and walked up to Raine. "Hey, Professor Raine. I'm sorry I wasn't at school the last two days, I was ill."

Raine eyed him critically and sighed. "Very well Lloyd. Just take your seat. Class will be starting soon."

Lloyd nodded and sat in his seat. Genis was on his right and Colette was seated in front of him. They both turned to him and asked if he was alright. "Not really. But today is Colette's birthday so I have to be here."

Colette looked sad. "I'm sorry. You don't have to be here for me. I-"

"Colette. Stop. It's your sixteenth birthday. You're going to receive the oracle today. There is no way I am missing this. I won't leave you. Not for anything. You are one of my most precious people." Lloyd glared at Colette until she smiled, ducked her head and apologised. He sighed and rolled his eyes at Genis who mimicked his movement.

Lloyd barely managed to pay attention in class. It seemed to be ages before the oracle arrived. Was it this long last time? Probably, he was asleep for a while last time. Finally there was a bright flash of light and Lloyd closed his eyes and turned his head. After the light died down Lloyd looked back out the window.

Raine called order quickly. "Everyone, settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?" Raine dashed across the room to the door.

Colette stood up. "Professor! I'll go with you."

Raine stopped in the doorway. "No Colette. If it is the oracle the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else." Raine turned around and ran out the door.

Everyone immediately started talking. Lloyd looked over at Genis and then walked over to the door. Genis ran up to him. "Lloyd! Where are you going? Don't tell me you're sneaking out! Raine will get mad!"

Lloyd turned to Genis. "I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she receives the oracle. They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophesy but no one tells us what really happens."

Genis frowned. "But my sister said to stay and study by ourselves."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Do you really think anyone is actually going to study right now? Besides, it's research."

Genis fumed. "That's just an excuse!"

Lloyd turned to face Genis fully. "So? An excuse is an excuse. Don't be so stuffy. You're coming too right? Colette, wanna come along too?"

Colette looked around at the mention of her name. "Huh? Um, okay." She stood up and walked over. "So where to?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "The temple. That was the oracle. There is nothing else that could make that light. You're directly involved in all this. Aren't you curious?"

Colette tilted her head. "Are you curious about it?"

Lloyd nodded. "Of course."

Colette nodded. "Then I'll be curious about it too."

Lloyd sighed. "Colette, you don't have to be curious just because I am. You can be curious on your own. Anyway, let's get to the temple. Dwarven vow number one, let's all work together for a peaceful world."

Genis sighed. "Not the dwarven vows again, you always use those when you need an excuse."

Lloyd ginned and led the other two out of the building. As they got outside Lloyd stopped. "It's too quiet. Not even the birds... something must have scared them off..."

Genis looked around. "Where did everybody go?"

The three of them looked over when someone called Colette's name. They looked over and Lloyd was relieved to see Frank. Just because nothing happened the first time didn't mean something wouldn't happen the second time. "Frank! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm glad you're all okay. Everyone's hiding. The Desians invaded the village just a short while ago. Thankfully no one was hurt. They passed through the village and headed for the temple."

Genis scowled. "Why?! Iselia has a non-aggression peace-treaty with the Desians!"

Lloyd frowned. "A better question would be 'where is Phaedra?'"

Frank's eyes widened. "Phaedra is at the temple preparing for the ritual."

Lloyd nodded. "Right. Let's go then. The sooner we get there the better."

Genis tilted his head. "But why would the Desians break the non-aggression treaty?"

Lloyd shook his head. "We pose no threat to them in the first place. The treaty wasn't worth the paper it was written on. Now come on. We have to get to the temple." Lloyd walked quickly to the village exit and Genis and Colette followed.

Frank nodded. "You three be careful. I'll wait at the house. You three come back immediately if anything happens."

Lloyd nodded and walked over to the exit. A small message came up on the corner of his vision. '_Colette has joined the party_.' followed by '_Genis has joined the party_.'

As they left the village they encountered a zombie which Lloyd took care of in one hit. A second zombie and a ghost came up and Lloyd took out the zombie with one hit and threw a demon fang at the ghost. Luckily it hit and the ghost vanished.

Colette and Genis stared in awe. Colette clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Wow, Lloyd, that was amazing!"

Lloyd grinned at them. "Well, I do have to fight my way through the Iselia forest just to get to school every day."

Colette nodded. "Oh, right yeah. But still. That was cool. You're really strong Lloyd!"

Lloyd shook his head. "I could be better. Anyway, we have to hurry!" '_Lloyd obtained the title: modest swordsman_' ''_Titles' is now available in the manual_.'

Lloyd promised to look over that later.

The trek to the temple didn't take long, especially with Lloyd taking care of the monsters so quickly. About half way there Colette tripped and fell. Lloyd and Genis both turned and looked at her.

Genis knelt down next to her. "Colette? Are you okay?"

Colette stood up and dusted herself off. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm used to falling."

Lloyd shook his head. "You're such a klutz Colette."

Colette just giggled.

'_Colette obtained the title: Klutz_'

When they got to the temple they looked up the steps at it.

"Whoa. That light really is coming from the temple." Lloyd stared up.

Genis nodded. "Then an oracle is going to be conveyed. Colette's going to be the chosen of Regeneration."

Lloyd and Genis both turned to Colette who was staring up at the light shielding her eyes from the worst of it to see how high up it went.

"It's really, really bright!" she gasped.

Lloyd sweat-dropped and Genis shrugged in exasperation.

Lloyd sighed but grinned at Colette. "Never change, Colette." He turned to look up the stairs. "We should go." He ran up them with Genis and Colette following. When he got to the top he stopped and stared at the men in front of him. "Botta?"

The man turned around. "Should I know you?"

Lloyd chuckled and nodded. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. I was three when we last met. I'm Yuan's nephew."

Botta narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, clearly not believing him.

Lloyd sighed. "I used to call you Bobo."

Botta jerked back and his eyes widened. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yup."

Botta shook his head. "You're alive?"

Lloyd shook his head. "No. Clearly I died. You're talking to a ghost."

Botta tipped his head back and laughed. Lloyd stepped forwards away from Colette and Genis who were looking on in confusion. Botta grabbed Lloyd and pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair. "It's good to see you, little cousin. I could have sworn you had died."

Lloyd pulled back slightly. "No. I did get thrown head first off a cliff though. So, how's life with the Renegades? Your dad still the same?"

Botta sighed. "For the most part yes, but we all miss your mother. She was an amazing woman, always brought out the best in everyone."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah... I wish I could remember more of her... the two memories I have... one is not good and the other I can't really remember much..."

Botta sighed and hugged Lloyd again. "I understand. So, where have you been all these years?"

Lloyd grinned. "I got adopted by a dwarf! My dad, Dirk. He takes good care of me, and Noishe."

Botta smiled. "Oh, Noishe is still alive? I had though he had died too."

Lloyd nodded. "Nah, he's still kicking. Anyway, enough sentimental stuff. What brings you out here?"

Botta looked back at the temple. "We have come to kill the chosen."

Lloyd winced and stepped back to be closer to Colette and Genis. "Yeah... I can't let you do that. See, The Chosen happens to be one of my best friends so... I'm gonna have to stop you."

Botta narrowed his eyes. "And you realise I cannot allow that?"

Lloyd nodded. "Seems we're on the same page." He drew his swords. "Prepare yourself!" He dashed forwards and slashed at Botta, who jumped back and drew his sword. The other renegades charged forwards and Lloyd quickly took them out. He and Botta fought for a minute, each dodging the others attacks when Botta managed to get a shot in when Lloyd was unable to get his body to move fast enough. Genis and Colette had managed to get around them to Phaedra and were throwing their respective attacks from a distance.

He jumped back and held on arm against his gut where there was a large slash. Just as Botta was about to slam the side of his blade into Lloyd's head to knock him out a purple blur appeared from nowhere and blacked his sword. Botta jumped backwards to avoid the counter strike and stared at the newcomer. "Damn. I didn't think you would show up. I'll retreat for now. Lloyd, it was good to see you again."

Lloyd nodded. "You too Botta. Tell Coffee Bean I said hi."

Botta laughed and nodded. "I will." He turned to Colette and scowled. "You are the chosen?" Colette nodded. "The next time we meet, I will kill you." Botta turned and ran down the steps.

Lloyd called after him. "You know I won't let you do that!"

Botta called something up the steps and Lloyd laughed before he doubled over and dropped his swords. "Ow."

The purple guy knelt down next to Lloyd. "Hold still. First aid."

Lloyd sighed as he felt the wound heal. "Thanks." He looked up into the face of... his father. His eyes widened. "Dad?"

Kratos jerked back. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd scowled and punched Kratos in the face. "Where the HELL have you been?! _Fourteen years_ I've waited for you! FOURTEEN YEARS! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!"

Kratos gulped and cast a quick first aid at his broken nose. "Lloyd, I-"

"Do you have ANY idea what I went through?! I lost EVERYTHING!" tears started to creep down Lloyd's face but he ignored them on favour of shouting at Kratos. Saying everything he wanted to say before the man died. Before he released Origin's seal and died in his arms. Before Lloyd buried him next to his mother. "You left me all alone in a forest next to a Desian human ranch! I would have died if dad hadn't found me! Where the Hell were you when I needed you?!"

Lloyd took a deep breath to continue yelling but froze when Kratos pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Lloyd. I tried to find you... I looked... I tried..."

Lloyd sniffed and tentatively wrapped his arms around Kratos. "Not hard enough... we were at the bottom of the cliff... you could have found us..."

Kratos shook his head. "There were too many Desians... by the time I killed the ones that didn't run away and got down to the bottom of the cliff... all I found was one of your shoes... a lot of blood... bits of Desians... there was a wolf pack cleaning up... I thought for sure..."

Lloyd shook his head and buried it in Kratos' shoulder. "A dwarf found me and took me home. He built a house and buried mum next to it. He adopted me..."

Kratos stiffened. "I see..."

Lloyd relaxed into Kratos' arms and started crying. He had never been hugged by the man before. The closest they had come to this was when Lloyd was holding Kratos' lifeless body. Lloyd took a shaky breath, held Kratos tighter and cried harder. He had wanted Kratos to hug him since he found out Kratos was his father. The idiot believed that since Lloyd had Dirk he wouldn't want him around or trying to be a father.

"Da-Daddy!"

...

...

Lloyd looked around the entrance hall of the temple. It had a very different feel to it than the first time he came. The first time he arrived here the temple was exciting. Now... he knew its purpose... he knew about the journey... the temple was very different than before.

He looked over to Colette. Now that he was looking for it he could see how scared she was. He would be scared too, knowing that this was his last day as a free man and that he would soon be marching to his death. But even still, she was acting like nothing was wrong, like everything would be okay. She really was such an amazingly strong person.

Lloyd looked around the room again and nodded towards the middle passage. "Forwards?"

The other three nodded and they set off down the middle passage. They quickly found the way blocked and ended up having to go a different way. Lloyd looked down the two passages and chose the one that he didn't go down the last time he was here. All that was there was a few rooms for the priests to change and bathe in. None of those rooms interested them at that moment so they went the other way.

They found the steps leading down and a few giant spiders lurking at the other end of the hall. Lloyd held his arm out, stopping Kratos from just smashing the web. He looked at the spider silk blocking the hallway and pulled out a spool that was conveniently located in his inventory. He quickly and methodically began collecting the spider silk that wasn't coated in the sticky substance spiders use to trap prey. When the spiders themselves launched at him he killed them quickly, putting their carcases in his inventory. He would harvest the venom later.

Once he had collected all the non-sticky web he instructed Genis to burn the rest of it. Genis looked at him funny. "Why didn't you just let me burn it all in the first place?"

Lloyd tilted his head to one side. "Acromantula silk is really rare and really valuable. The sticky bits are almost impossible to harvest properly and you need special equipment I don't have but the non-sticky silk can be harvested with a simple spool and is used for a lot of things."

Genis and Colette looked at him funny.

Lloyd sighed. "Just because I can't do maths doesn't mean I don't know anything about anything. I know about monsters. I know what parts of them are useful and what parts aren't. As a blacksmith I need to know what I can use to make things with, where to find them and how to get them, how much they're worth and how much I can charge for them."

Kratos nodded. "That may be so but not many people think to use spider web to make things."

Lloyd shook his head. "It's not _spider web_. It's _Acromantula silk_. There is a _difference_. Anyway, let's get going." They encountered more spiders on their way down and each time they were dealt with in the same way. Lloyd didn't bother putting the zombies, the slimes or the two skeletons in his inventory. There was nothing he could harvest from them.

He ended up with a large number of Acromantula in his inventory. As they descended into the lower floor Lloyd inwardly spazed over the golem. He wasn't looking at it properly the first time around but now that he was, he saw it was made of golemite. He walked up to it while the other's where looking over the edge at the sorcerers ring. He was careful not to touch it but it was hard to resist. Golemite was an incredibly rare mineral. It was virtually worthless for anything except crafting golems but the rarity of it made it more valuable.

"Um... Lloyd? What are you doing?"

Lloyd glanced up at Genis who was staring at him like he was insane. "Just admiring the craftsmanship. Although... if whoever built this was rich enough to afford golemite... they could have at least hired a decent crafter. This thing is shoddily built and with a rare and highly valuable material. It's a waste or a rare and valuable material! If they were going to hire such a bad craftsman they could have gone with clay, it would actually have given better results since it is easier to work with so amateurs like the idiot who built this can get better results."

Lloyd noticed the way Kratos blushed lightly and looked to the side for a second. Wait... did his dad make it? Lloyd shook his head and turned back to the golem, which was still just sitting, deactivated. He drew one of his swords and charged an arte. He gave the golem a poke with one foot and when it stood up he stabbed his sword forwards, the blade encased in a torrent of water. "**_Aqua Thrust_**!" he pulled his other sword out and aimed for the week spot he had created. "**_Sword rain_**_!_" he leapt backwards and ducked under the spinning blades of water that flew over his head at Kratos' hastily cast _Aqua edge_.

The golem went down. Lloyd walked over to it and watched it morph into a cube. "Ah, cleaver. A solid form with a shapeshift failsafe. That would explain the shoddy workmanship, they were more focused on the secondary attributes. And it explains the golemite too, it's better for enchanting than clay. Only the more skilled crafters bother with enchanting them usually since it's hard to learn but golem crafting went out of fashion about a thousand years ago so most of the more intricate workings are lost to the ages. This one is tricky, it heals in this form and is indestructible too. It takes no damage. In fact, it heals faster if you hit it. Now... where is it...?"

Lloyd looked the cube over. The golem had been a real pain the last time, it had healed itself while it was in this form and when they had come back up with the sorcerers ring it had caught them by surprise and Genis had been hurt badly. Then they had gone the wrong way up, got trapped and had to pass the bloody thing again. He walked around it and examined it from all sides. Oh, there it was. The manual override. He poked at it for a moment and the golem collapsed into a pile of ore. "Done." He placed the ore into his inventory and grinned. "That takes care of that. Let's go get the sorcerers ring."

The other three nodded dumbly and followed him down. Kratos quickly took the lead when Lloyd stopped partway down the staircase to examine what it was made of. He didn't recognise it and he didn't want to break it so he decided to leave it alone. When they got to the bottom of the staircase Lloyd saw something unusual. There was a runic circle on the floor. ''_Saving' is now available in the manual_.' Lloyd promised to go over that later. He noticed that no one else had noticed the circle and shrugged, moving to catch up with the others. He looked over the sorcerers ring. It was just as cool as last time.

A quick glance at the others had Lloyd thinking. If he changed too much, too fast his friends might not trust him. He would have to make more effort to act like he always did before the journey.

Genis looked impressed. "Is this the sorcerers ring? I've heard about it before. It's a holy artefact of the Church of Martel!"

Kratos nodded. "We should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles with this."

Lloyd grinned. "Wow! Let me try it!"

Colette smiled and nodded. "Okay Lloyd." she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

Genis shrugged with one arm like he usually did when he was exasperated with Lloyd. "You're such a kid."

Lloyd stuck his tongue out at Genis. Kratos rolled his eyes and the four of them made their way back up. When they got to the barrier Lloyd held his arm up and fired the sorcerers ring. It shot a pathetic little ball of fire at the barrier which sizzled away and vanished. Lloyd sweatdropped. "Really? That's it? That was disappointing." he turned to Genis. "Your fireballs are way bigger." He slipped the ring into his inventory without anyone else noticing. It wasn't like they used it all that often. More often than not they forgot they even had it. "That was way too anticlimactic."

Genis blinked. "Wow. You know the word 'anticlimactic'."

Lloyd gave Genis a sarcastic 'really?' look and walked down the hallway. They walked up a flight of stairs and through a door into the altar room.

Kratos looked around, "This appears to be the top floor."

Colette nodded. "Yes. That's the altar."

Lloyd looked at her and realised she was nervous. It made sense that she would be. Lloyd looked down at the altar. "Then that's your Cruxis Crystal?"

Colette smiled at Lloyd. "That's right. They say I was born with that in my hand."

Genis looked up in surprise. "Look at that light!"

Lloyd looked up and had to quickly duck his head and close his eyes. Even still the brightness hurt his eyes. How did Kratos and Remiel deal with this? How could they bare to have such bright lights shone around them? He looked up when the light dimmed and it took all of his self control not to jump up there and kill the bastard. "An angel..." it was hard to keep the contempt out of his voice but somehow he managed.

Kratos nodded. "So it would seem."

Genis looked over at Colette. "So is that Colette's real father?"

Lloyd shook his head. "No. They look completely different. Colette looks a lot like Frank even though she looks so much like her mother. She can't be related to this guy."

The douche nodded. "Indeed. I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgement." Lloyd glanced down as Colette's Cruxis Crystal floated up and hovered in the air, turning and positioning itself before holding still. Remiel the douche floated down to hover behind it. "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel who sleeps in the centre of the world."

Genis looked over at Lloyd. "Awaken the Goddess Martel... it's just like the legend Raine told us about." he was way too excited about it.

Colette's Cruxis Crystal started floating towards her. It was moving way too slowly though he supposed if it was a sudden movement then that would be worse. He grabbed Colette's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The crystal burst in a bright light on Colette's chest. When the light faded, they could all see the crystal grafted onto Colette's skin and a kind of Key Crest surrounding it.

Remiel smiled but Lloyd could see it wasn't a kind smile. It was greedy. "From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant." They all looked over and saw the tower visible in the distance.

Looking out into the distance Lloyd noticed he could see much further than he ever could before. He supposed that was his angel vision. Looking at outdoors hurt, though, so he turned his attention back inside. "So that's the Tower of Salvation."

Genis grinned. "Now the world will be saved!"

Lloyd felt his eye twitch and he gently squeezed Colette's hand again.

Remiel looked down at them. "Colette. The Chosen of Regeneration."

Colette closed her eyes and squeezed Lloyd's hand before letting go and clasping her hands in front of her chest. "I humbly accept this task."

Remiel nodded. "Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock." Lloyd hid a grimace at the thought of Colette going through the angel transformation. He had already gone through a part of it and that was hard enough. "Once you are reborn as an angel this eroded world shall be regenerated."

Colette nodded slightly. "Thank you. I swear on my life, I will regenerate the world."

Lloyd cast Colette a glance. Considering she was going to die anyway... he blinked. No! He was not going to let Colette die!

Remiel nodded. "First, head south to the seal of fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

Colette nodded. "Yes lord Remiel."

Remiel nodded and flew off out the ceiling. Lloyd shut his eyes and turned his head down at the bright light before looking back up and grinning at Colette.

Genis sighed. "So that was the oracle... I wish Raine could have seen him."

Lloyd nodded. "She'll be sad she missed this."

Genis stepped up to Colette and Lloyd moved over to Kratos. The man looked distracted. "Colette must now go on a long journey to search for those seals."

Lloyd nodded and lent against the window. "Yeah."

Kratos shook his head. "You've received the oracle. Then let us leave now, chosen."

Colette and Genis turned around. Colette nodded. "Oh, right. Come on guys."

They headed out the warp. As they walked Genis sighed. "I can't believe the rumour was false."

Lloyd looked at him. "What rumour?"

"That Colette is the daughter of an angel and is not really related to her current father."

Lloyd frowned. "Even if you're not related by blood, family is family. At least, that's what I think."

Genis ducked his head. "I-I'm sorry."

Lloyd shook his head. "Hey, don't worry about it."

They walked into the main room and spotted Raine looking around the room. "MARVELOUS!"

Lloyd tilted his head. "Professor?"

Raine jumped and turned around. "Oh! What? What are you three doing here? You're supposed to be studying in class!"

Lloyd stepped in front of Genis. "Sorry Professor. That was my fault. I dragged them out here."

Raine scowled and looked furious. "Lloyd..." she growled. She stepped forwards and tried to kick him in the chest.

Lloyd jumped backwards and avoided her foot at the last minute. "Whoa! Professor, easy! I got stabbed recently!"

Raine froze. She then actually looked at Lloyd. Lloyd looked down at himself. While the wound was almost completely healed (He was sure Kratos hadn't healed it to the best of his abilities so as not to blow his cover and hadn't had a chance to heal him again since) his jacket was destroyed along with his shirt beneath it and there was dried blood all over his stomach. Thankfully neither of his suspenders had been cut or his trousers would have been falling down the entire time.

Raine gasped and stepped closer, casting first aid as she did. "What happened?"

Lloyd shrugged. "I'll tell you later. It's a long story and not one I want to have here. What are you doing here anyway?"

She looked him over sceptically. "I have received permission from Phaidra to study the temple for a while. It's not often that ordinary citizens are allowed to enter this place."

Lloyd nodded. "Right... why would you want to look at a stuffy old building?"

Raine scowled. "Lloyd!" She lifted her leg and kicked Lloyd faster than he could react.

Lloyd shouted out as he flew backwards into a wall, pain shot through his stomach and he screamed.

Raine gasped. "Ah! Lloyd!" the four of them dashed forwards and Raine and Kratos both started casting first aids at Lloyd. "Lloyd, I'm sorry! Lloyd, I..."

Lloyd shook his head. "S'okay..." he took a deep breath and sighed when there was no pain at all. He stood up, bracing himself on Kratos and hesitated a moment before standing on his own. "I'm fine. You two are good healers."

Kratos shook his head. "Let's get back to the village."

Lloyd nodded. "See you later, Professor Raine." Raine nodded absentmindedly as she had just spotted a carving on the wall. As the four of them left the building there was the sound of maniacal laughter from within the temple and they all turned around. "Um, Genis?"

The midget mage sighed. "It's best if you pretend you don't hear it."

Lloyd stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay..." they headed down the steps and headed towards the village. On the way there a pair of wolves showed up. "Where did they come from?" Lloyd asked as he slit the throat of the first wolf.

"No idea." Kratos answered, cutting the throat of the second wolf.

Lloyd sealed them both into his inventory and they carried on. Each time they came across monsters they took them out. Lloyd placed almost all of them into his inventory each time. By the time they made it to the village Lloyd was sure they had taken out the entire southern pack, besides a few omega and the pups. He frowned when he realised that the pups and omega's would no longer have anyone to hunt for them and would starve to death since no pack takes in extra omega, though they might take in the pups.

He shook his head and smiled as Colette ran off as soon as they got to the village, Genis running after her. Lloyd chuckled and followed at a more sedate pace, Kratos falling into step beside him. He glanced up at the taller man before looking back down. He cast a sideway glance at the man's hand and sighed quietly before shaking his head.

They got to Colette's house in no time and walked inside. He frowned when he saw the mayor already there. Oh, how he hated that man. Lloyd chose to ignore his existence for now. "Frank. Phaidra, good to see you made it back here okay. I was a kind of worried when we came across all those wolves on the way back just now."

Phaidra smiled at him. "Thank you, Lloyd. And you as well, sir. I'm glad you showed up when you did."

Kratos bowed his head silently. Lloyd chuckled. "That's 'Kratos' for 'You're welcome'."

The mayor looked the man over. "Who are you?"

Kratos looked slightly disdainfully down at the man. "I am Kratos, a mercenary."

Lloyd looked up at Kratos. He knew the man was an agent of Cruxis. Kratos must suspect he knew since he recognised him straight away. He frowned slightly and Kratos gave him a 'we'll talk later' look. Lloyd frowned further but nodded and turned away.

The mayor looked Kratos over. "You any good?"

Lloyd laughed. "Mayor, he's better than all five of the Desian grand cardinals. The only one on Sylvarant who would give him a challenge is the leader of the renegades."

The mayor looked the mercenary up and down another time before nodding. "Very well then. You are to accompany the chosen on her journey."

Kratos nodded. "Very well." He looked sideways at Lloyd and frowned slightly.

Lloyd jerked backwards slightly in shock. "Dad..." he whispered. He closed his eyes and looked down. He agreed so quickly. Without hesitation. "It's fine." He turned and left the house. He walked a little way down the steps and braced himself against the Brunel's fence. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes tightly.

"Lloyd."

He turned and saw Kratos standing in the door frame. Lloyd shook his head. "No, it's fine, dad, really. I understand. You're a mercenary. You have a life. You don't need me butting myself in. It's alright. I-I understand you don't want me. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I'm sorry." He turned and ran, ignoring his name being called from behind him. He ran out of the village, past the guards and Noishe, past the forest that would take him home and kept running straight.

He staggered to a stop and collapsed to his knees about an hour later. He knelt their and cried out. Even Kratos knowing he was his son, and knowing Lloyd knew he was his dad, the man _still_ didn't want him. He would still leave him right away. Maybe this was why he didn't say anything the first time around. He wasn't trying to protect him or anything noble like that. He just _didn't want him_.

Lloyd heard a quiet whine and looked to see Noishe trotting over. He smiled at the Arshis and buried his face in the dog's fur. "At least you like me, Noishe." He chocked slightly. "You're not going to leave me are you? Now that you've found him again? You're not going to go with him are you?"

The giant dog shook his head and blew gently on Lloyd's hair. Lloyd laughed and hugged the beast harder. He sniffled and smiled. "Let's go home, Noshy." He pulled himself onto the dog's back and Noishe walked back towards the village. It took nearly two hours since they were in no rush and Lloyd had run a long distance. Surprisingly Noishe stayed with him and walked up the trail through the forest to Lloyd's house. Lloyd pulled him to a stop as they drew level with the ranch. He thought he heard... Yes he did. "Go back home, Noishe. There's something I need to do."

He slid off the dog and slipped into the bushes, coming closer to the ranch. He spotted Genis failing to sneak through the undergrowth and sighed. "Genis." The boy jerked and spun around. "What are you doing here?" he hissed

Genis looked down. "There is someone I have to tell about the oracle."

Lloyd scowled. "At the ranch?"

Genis nodded. "Yeah."

Lloyd sighed. "Genis, usually I'm all for reckless, idiotic and frankly stupid ideas that could get me hurt, but this is over the line. You are not only putting yourself at risk but everyone in the village. Is this person really worth it?"

"Yes." Genis replied without hesitation.

Lloyd blinked. "Well... okay then. I'll go with you. No way am I letting you go alone."


	4. Death Before Life

Story name: Death Before Life

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Rating: M

Category: Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. It was wrapped in a clean, pale pink baby blanket. His lower lip wobbled as he gently ran the back of his finger down what would have been her nose.<p>

"_**Cub**_?" A voice echoed in his mind.

Naruto sobbed quietly. "_What is it, Kurama?_" He thought back. Gently tracing the barely visible lines on the child's cheeks.

"_**Cub... don't... she...**_" The fox didn't know what to say to comfort his host and Naruto didn't want to hear it.

"_Please, Kurama... just let me grieve._" He ignored the fox calling his name again and curled up around the tiny bundle. So small... so delicate... so fragile.

It made him realise just how cruel life was, that someone who hadn't even started their life could die so easily.

He hugged his child to his chest and cried.

* * *

><p>Naruto was four when he was thrown out of the orphanage. By then he already knew everyone hated him. it was hard not to see.<p>

Two weeks later he saw a ninja use a henge. He thought to himself, 'if I could do that then no-one would know who I was.' He tried to copy it.

When he was five a voice in his head called him. He learned about the Kyubi and him being the fox' container. The fox, Kurama, told him all about what happened that night. But most importantly, the fox told him how to use Chakra.

The first thing he learned was the henge. He learned it in a matter of minutes. only difference was that instead of it being an illusion like anyone else's, his were a solid transformation. His chosen disguise was a pretty brunet girl his own age. No one would think he was anything but what he said he was.

He had to steal food to survive since he lived on the streets. That was what led to this situation.

* * *

><p>Naruto had stolen some food from a grocery. He was running down a side street when he was knocked to the ground. Something hit the back of his head and he passed out. When he opened his eyes he was in an apartment somewhere.<p>

"Ah, you're awake."

Naruto shivered and looked at where the voice had come from. The man that was shopping in the store when Naruto ran off with the food. He swallowed hard. "What you gonna do to me?" his voice trembled.

The man grinned. "Well, little miss. I can do one of two things. See, you stole something, so it's only fair if I steel something from you in return. You get to choose, You're life, or you're virginity."

Naruto had no idea what 'virginity' was so he begged for his life. He didn't want to die.

He should have just let the man kill him.

He was five. The man was in his late thirties.

It hurt so much.

Naruto woke up in the hospital two days later. He went back onto the streets and tried to go back to the way it was before but he couldn't drop his henge for some reason. He woke up every night with nightmares. A few weeks later Kurama had some news.

"_**Cub**_?"

"Yeah?"

"_**Um... I think you're pregnant**_."

* * *

><p>It had been four months.<p>

He had been beginning to show.

He knew the babe was going to be a little girl.

He decided to name her Kushina, after Kurama's last host.

He had stolen everything he needed for her. A crib, a blanket, bottles, a pot of formula milk, pacifiers, diapers, clothes and tones of other stuff besides.

And he had moved into an abandoned apartment building. The closest neighbour he had was in the building next door.

That was pointless now.

* * *

><p>Naruto had woken up in the middle of the night with intense stomach pains.<p>

Kurama was apologising for not being able to do anything but Naruto didn't understand until a bit later. He had climbed into the bath to try and relieve the pains.

What he didn't expect was to have a miscarriage.

He had washed his baby down and wrapped her up.

He dropped his henge and lay on the bed, crying.

He had no idea how long he was there for before someone walked in. An ANBU. He looked around the room and then walked into the bedroom and found Naruto.

He sent for the Hokage.

The old man had arrived and scooped Naruto up. He hugged the boy for a while before Naruto was able to tell him what had happened. He wasn't used to being hugged. The only time people ever touched him... bad things.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in front of the tiny grave. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were behind him. He smiled and traced the letters.<p>

Usumaki Kushina.

Beloved daughter.

Taken before her time.

He spoke to her for a while, told her about his new team and his new sensei. He told her about everything that had happened that day. He visited her grave every day, before he went home for the night.

He stood up and said goodbye before he walked the few feet to where his team was standing, trying to pretend they weren't eavesdropping. They went off to celebrate becoming a team and the three Genin officially passing the Exam.

They didn't ask.

Naruto didn't tell. Not until much later.

He could still see her. His baby girl, big blue eyes, just like his. Chocolate brown hair reaching her waist. Those faint lines of her cheeks would be as dark as his own, it was a trait of all children born to the jinchuriki of the kyubi. A little pink dress, probably with grass stains on it. Her little smiles, one or two teeth visible, grinning up at him, calling him 'dada'.

A silent tear rolled down his face.

Life was cruel.

Especially to those who had done nothing wrong.


	5. Family Again 1

Story name: Family Again

Genre: Family

Rating: M

Category: Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Harry looked at Fawkes. "You can send me back?"<p>

"_**Yes.**_"

Harry nodded. "And Teddy too? Can he come? I can't leave him here. I'm all he has."

This lead to two hours of debate before the phoenix finally gave in. "_**Fine. But he will have to be reborn. Through you.**_" at Harry's nod the phoenix bobbed his head and quickly performed the spell to send Harry and Teddy back in time.

It was disorienting. There was no pain. It was like watching the world swirl past at a dizzying speed. Harry stared at all the colours swirling around him. He felt like he had no body, there was no physical feeling. When the colours started slowing down the physical feeling came back. It started at his head and worked its way down.

Harry landed with a bump inside his new body. His mind was then assaulted with six years of memories. So he had been reborn as his dad's brother. He was six years old. He shook his head to clear it and quietly walked into the bathroom at the end of the hall. He stared at himself in the full length mirror. His shaggy black hair was a bit longer than he usually kept it. His face was the same. Glasses and all. He quickly got washed up and went to get changed for the day.

He found a nice light grey T-shirt and some black trousers. He put those on and headed down to the kitchen. He stood in the shadows of the doorway for a moment staring. That was his six year old dad/twin brother. His (grand) parents. He shook his head and watched them for a moment. Once he got over seeing that he pulled up the memories he recently acquired so as to blend in and stepped out of the shadows just as Dorea turned around with her mouth open. She paused. "Oh, there you are Harry. I was just about to call you again. Hurry up and eat so we can get going."

Harry sat down at the table and the memories of the previous day flitted into the front of his mind. Right, they were going to the park today. He grinned and started eating breakfast. Not fast like his pig of a brother. Harry inwardly grimaced at his brother's table manners or lack thereof.

After breakfast they all put on their shoes and coats and Harry grabbed a hold of Dorea. James grabbed hold of Charlus and the four of them apparated to the park.

Harry looked around in awe. He had never been to a wizard park before. He quickly ran off after James, playing some kind of childish game. When they got to a play structure of some kind Harry spotted the man before James did. He rushed forwards and pushed James out the way just as the man lunged. He grabbed Harry and apparated.

Harry was knocked out when they landed.

When Harry woke up he was naked and shivering in a dingy room. He didn't even have his glasses on. He was lying on some kind of metal table. He sat up and looked around. He grimaced and tugged at the metal band on his ankle. Yeah... that wasn't coming off any time soon. He started when the door opened. He stared at the blurry figure of the man who walked in.

"Well well. Looks like our pretty little prince is awake."

Harry glared at the man. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "That is none of your concern. Now stop talking."

Harry glared. "I'm warning you. My dad is the head of the DMLE. Just kidnapping me is bad enough. If you do anything to me, my dad will kill you." Harry's head snapped to one side as the man back handed him.

"I said enough. I know who your dad is. That is what will make this so much better." the man pushed Harry back onto his back and pinned both his hands above his head. Harry struggled and growled at the man but stopped when he put one hand to Harry's throat and gave it a warning squeeze. Harry tried to struggle but the man was over twice his size and nearly five times his age. Harry closed his eyes and reached for his magic only to find it gone.

His eyes opened wide and he glared at the man. "Heh, noticed your magic's gone eh? Yeah, that there seal on your ankle will keep your magic bound. You aint getting out of here any time soon."

Harry glared at the man and tried to lash out but the man pulled him so his legs were hanging over the edge of the table. When the man pulled his trousers down Harry realised what this was. Oh no. No. No. Not that.

Harry renewed his struggles but it was hopeless. Harry gasped and shouted in pain as the man rammed one if his fingers inside Harry's hole. He screamed and shouted, trying to get away from the burning pain of that digit twisting around inside him.

He sobbed and begged and finally the man removed his finger. Harry sobbed in relief only to snap his head back and arch his back at the agony that erupted from his behind. Oh. It felt like he was being torn open. Like he was being ripped to shreds. He felt warm trails of blood make their way up his back since the man was holding both his legs up.

Harry screamed and cried, desperately trying to get away from the pain.

He screamed harder when the man began to move, sliding in and out. The only lubrication was Harry's blood but with how much he was bleeding it really wasn't an issue. The man just slid right out and slammed back in so hard Harry's vision went white for a moment.

Harry writhed and begged the man to stop. Over and over again the man slammed into him, tearing him up inside. Harry sobbed and cried and screamed at the agony he felt. It felt like he was being torn in half.

Hours it went on. Harry's voice was horse from it all and by the end he was just lying there quietly sobbing.

Finally, _finally_, the man spilled his load into Harry and just stood, leaning over him, for a few moments before he gathered himself. He pulled out and tidied himself up a bit before smiling down at Harry. "You will make a fine pet, little prince." He picked Harry up and carried him down a corridor to a cell at the end.

He threw Harry into the cell and walked off after locking the bars again. Harry curled up in pain and whimpered.

"Oh dear. Look at the age of this one. And a boy. That's a surprise."

"Yes. Such a shame. He's so young."

Harry looked over to the corner and saw a group of young women huddled in the corner. Harry curled up tighter and blushed a little. One of the women came over to him and offered him a shirt. It fit Harry more like a dress but at least he was covered.

Harry gave a watery smile and whispered, "Thank you. My name is Harry. What's yours?" Harry tilted his head in that 'I'm completely innocent, adore me' kind of way that only small children seem to be able to do.

The women smiled and introduced themselves. There were four women in the cell with him, making Harry the fifth captive. They all looked out for each other.

They lost track of the passing of time down there. They all got taken out once every other day at least.

It was one day, a few months after they had imprisoned him, that Harry received a rather large shock.

He was pregnant.

He grinned and rubbed his stomach. Teddy. So that is what Fawkes meant when he said that Teddy would be reborn through him.

When his captors found out they tried to kill Teddy but Harry's magic rose up and surrounded him in a bright green bubble. The one man who tried to break the barrier down was thrown into a wall. There was a sick crack and he slumped to the ground with his head at an odd angle. He didn't get up.

Harry was left alone after that. He was used as a toy as usual though. Since male pregnancies were different than female ones it meant that it wouldn't hurt Teddy if those men kept using Harry.

The months passed and Harry got bigger with each passing day. Finally Harry was awoken in the middle of the night by his water's breaking. His whimpering and occasional gasp of pain woke the other women in the cell up.

Luckily one of the women was in midwife training when she was captured. She wasn't qualified but she at least knew what to do. It was a long and painful process, made worse by Harry being only seven years old. Cutting the cord proved difficult since they didn't have a knife but they managed to use a sharp stone to do the job.

Soon enough Harry was sitting up against the back wall of the cell, cradling Teddy as he suckled hungrily.

When the men came down the next day they cleared away all the bloody cloths and afterbirth and agreed to give them larger rations.

Over the years Harry had become kind of a leader to the women. He found out early on that even though the cuff on his ankle stopped him from doing magic it didn't stop his magic healing him. It also didn't stop him healing others. Somehow that aspect of magic wasn't stopped. The seal was probably designed like that so the women down here didn't die so quickly.

Harry healed the women up as best he could but there was only so much he could do with his magic bound and no actual knowledge of the healing artes.

They all made sure those men didn't even think about hurting Teddy. They all doted on the adorable little boy. It shocked them all when he turned out to be a Metamorphmagus. Harry reasoned that since his mother was a black it was quite possible that Teddy got the gene from there. The blacks often had a Metamorphmagus popping up every few generations. (especially in the halfbloods)

It was one day, about three years after Harry had been taken captive that everything changed.

It was on one of the days when no one had been taken up and none of the women were injured too badly. There was the sound of explosions coming from upstairs. Harry surged to his feet. He smoothed down his grubby grey gown and brushed his floor length black hair out of his eyes. He used a bit from either side to tie the rest of it back loosely. From the corner of his eyes he watched his women doing the same. There was a power in being presentable. He bent down and brushed Teddy's currently red hair aside and smoothed his clothes.

They all waited in anxious anticipation as the sounds of conflict drifted down the stairs. Harry passed the time by braiding Elsa's hair. The other women took the queue and they ended up in a loose circle, all braiding each other's hair. Harry's was by far the longest. He had been here the longest. It reached the floor now, and that was with it being knotted up, tangled and full of filth from being down here however many years.

Harry knew he must be about eight or nine years old by now. He was by far the youngest member of the group (not including Teddy). The next youngest of the group was Elsa who was twenty one. The oldest was Diana who was in her late forties. She looked good despite her age. She didn't look much above thirty. Harry had also been here the longest. The four women who had been in the cell with Harry had been taken out one day and one by one, never brought back.

Harry had soon figured out that the women didn't come back when they stopped fighting back, when they stopped being 'fun' for the men. Once he realised that he tried his best to not let the women brake. Thanks to his effort only five women in the past two years had not returned.

Soon enough everyone's hair had been tied back somehow and they all stood still, watching and waiting, listening to the sounds of conflict from upstairs. Harry tensed as the sounds of conflict stopped. After a few minutes of tense waiting the shadows from the stairs started to shift. Harry stood front and centre in the cell, Teddy balanced on his hip, his woman lined up behind him on either side. Eight women were on one side and seven on the other. As the people making the shadows approached they lit torches. Harry relaxed slightly. If it was the men who ran this place they would not have bothered.

Harry sighed silently when he spied the familiar Auror robes. The men seemed to take far too long to get to them. Probably checking each room as they went past. Harry knew one of the rooms contained all the items each of them arrived with. The room was never emptied so all the items that anyone who arrived had were in there. When the Aurors finally arrived at their cell, which was the last thing along this corridor, Harry stood tall and stared evenly into the eyes of the two men before him. Well, as tall as a half starved eight year old _can_ stand.

His killing curse green eyes pierced the darkness. "Welcome to the Dungeon, Aurors. You are here to assist us I assume?" Assist. Not rescue.

The two men looked at each other and nodded at Harry. One of them made quick work of the door. Harry calmly stepped forwards and his woman fell into step behind him with ease. They stopped outside the doors with their belongings and the Aurors collected everything from the room. It would be sorted and handed back out later. Right now Harry was more concerned with getting his women to St Mungo's. They did each take their wand though.

When they exited the dungeon they blinked quickly at the change in light but adjusted quickly, as they always did between the dark cell and the bright room.

They looked around the room and saw more Aurors. Some were standing around, some were dragging men out the building to the edge of the wards so they could be taken back to the ministry.

Harry held himself straighter and turned to the man next to him. "What is the date?"

The man looked at him. "Twentieth of august, nineteen sixty nine."

Harry hummed and quickly did the maths. "So, I'm nine. More time has passed than I thought... Thank you for your assistance, sirs. We would not have been able to escape completely if it was not for you. If you would not mind escorting us to St Mungo's, that we might get some medical treatment, that would be appreciated, also if you could find our families that would also be welcome."

The Aurors just nodded dumbly. They were clearly new recruits, first time on the field. Harry turned to his girls. "Come along ladies." Harry walked out the building with his women following him, three by three, back straight, shoulders out and head held high. The Aurors all stopped and starred at them as they went passed. Harry smirked. There was power in being presentable.

There was nothing like walking out of a dungeon in rags barely covering your frame, dirt covering every inch of your skin, far too thin to be healthy, but still looking like you could wrestle a mountain troll and win.

They were survivors, not victims. They were strong, not broken. They had been through hell and come out with their head held high, saying 'you will not break me!'

Yes, there was power in being presentable. None of these people would be treating his women like they were broken and needing to be shut in a mental ward until further notice.

There was the flash of a camera and Harry turned his head to see a reporter talking to an Auror. When she caught Harry watching she grinned and waved. Harry inclined his head towards her and her camera man took another picture.

As each of the Aurors handed them portkeys Harry allowed a little bit of concern to pass his features. "Is it safe for us, in our current state?" one of the Aurors looked startled and started babbling something until a senior officer came over.

"It is dangerous for someone who is injured to travel by a regular portkey but these are healers ones. The charm is specifically designed to allow transfer of injured people to the hospital. You will all be fine, I promise."

Harry nodded and saw his women relax slightly before straightening again. So they had been worried too. When the portkeys activated it was very different than whenever Harry had taken one before. It was almost like he was encased in a huge bubble while the rest of the world span around him. He was very grateful the landing was so smooth.

He immediately took charge again when he assured himself that all his girls had arrived safely. "Right. I need some showers for me and my girls."

"Ma'am, it would be in your best interests to let us see to you."

Harry lifted his hand. "We will consent to your healing only after we are clean. This is for both our sakes as well as the integrity of the hospital. If we are clean we are less likely to cause some kind of infection. We would also feel more comfortable letting you assess us once we have cleaned the layers of filth from our skin."

The healer looked fussed for a second before a medi-witch huffed and rolled her eyes. "If you would all follow me, I will show you where you can get cleaned."

Harry inclined his head. "Thank you." they walked down a few hallways and the medi-witch opened a door. "Through here is a group shower. We don't use it often but sometimes we get a group who come in needing a good cleaning, like an accident in a potions lab of something. I will have the elves send in some gowns for you all. I assume you are all female?"

Harry shook his head. "I am male, as is my son, my girls are all women."

The medi-witch looked taken aback for a second before she recovered. "Alright then. I will have the appropriate clothing sent up. I will be back in a few minutes and will escort you to the ward when you are done. Take your time." she nodded her head to them and walked away, back down the corridor they had come from.

Harry led his group into the showers. There was only six on the wall at one end. A quick peek in the doors at the side revealed three toilets and four more showers.

They doubled up in the showers to wash each other's hair and places they couldn't reach. Harry needed the most help with his hair. Once clean and dried they all took a moment to look at themselves the huge floor to ceiling mirror that covered one wall. They were all far too thin to be healthy but now that they were clean they looked more whole than before.

With their hair clean and brushed it was much longer than before. Harry was rather shocked to see his hair now trailed a good meter and a half along the floor behind him. He rummaged through the bag of hair accessories they had sent down. It was mostly bands and ribbons. He shrugged and just braded it up, tying the end off with a simple black band. The other women did similar.

When they stepped out of the room the medi-witch was waiting for them. "Are you all ready? Good. Follow me then, I will take you to your ward."

The walk was a little longer than before and they had to go up some stairs since their group was too large to fit in the elevator. When they got to the ward Harry immediately took charge again. He turned to the Matron of the ward. "Claire is the most injured. Some of her wounds are infected." He directed Claire over to a bed and the matron waved one of the healers over to her. The two of them proceeded like this until each of Harry's women was on a bed and being tended by a healer.

Harry then turned his attention to the Auror who saw standing to one side. "Get some parchment." The man pulled a muggle notepad and pen out of his pocket. Harry smirked and listed each of his women's names, ages, marital status and next of kin. The Auror promised to find their families and left to go and do exactly that.

Harry nodded and turned to the matron. "I suppose there is nothing else I can do to delay my own healing?"

She shook her head and led Harry over to a bed. A paediatric healer was looking Teddy over in the bed next to him and he kept reassuring his boy that everything was fine. He refused to let the matron do anything to him without first telling him what it was she was about to do.

A few minutes in Harry leapt off the bed and stormed over to the room opposite, where half his girls were since they could not fit enough beds in one room. "Hey. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The healer turned around and sneered down hat Harry. "Look. Little girl, this doesn't concern you. Just let me do my job."

The matron came up behind Harry. "Jake, what is going on here?"

Jake sighed. "This stupid woman won't let me heal her."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Did it not occur to you that we have been through hell and back? We don't trust easily. All we ask it that you explain what you are doing beforehand. Merlea is well within her rights to ask you to explain what you are doing and refuse treatment if you don't. I can certainly understand her not trusting you. After what we've been through..." Harry trailed off and shrugged and turned to the Matron.

The matron nodded. "Jake. Go home. Alicia? Come here and take over for Jake."

When the young lady came over and took over Harry allowed the matron to lead him back over to his bed and finish healing him. When he was healed he walked between the beds with Teddy, offering comfort to his girls. For some reason, his magic was able to heal him much better than anyone else's. The men who ran the place had upped the power on his suppressor so many times that Harry had lost count.

As he walked between the beds his head snapped up at a familiar voice. He turned around and stared at his mother, Dorea Potter, standing talking to the Matron. He handed Teddy to Robyn and carefully walked over and looked up at her through his lashes. "Mama?" he whispered. Dorea turned around and looked at Harry. Harry asked again, louder this time. "Mama?"

Dorea stared at Harry in a mixture of joy, guilt, apprehension and worry. "Harry?" she breathed.

Harry nodded and barely held back a sob. "Mama." He took a few steps forwards and engulfed his mother in a huge hug. He felt her hug him back and he broke down and cried into her chest.

He felt himself being lead away and sat down somewhere but he really didn't care at the moment. It was ages before Harry pulled away and stared up at his mother. "Mama... I'm sorry..."

Dorea shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, baby. It wasn't your fault."

Harry laughed sadly. "I meant about crying all over you. I know it wasn't my fault I got kidnapped." He paused for a second before looking down. "How are daddy and James?"

Dorea sighed and wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him into her side. "You father has been turning Britain upside down looking for you. He's been working non-stop since... Jamie... James blames himself. He was the one who wanted to go to the park. He also knows that you pushed him out the way. He blames himself."

Harry shook his head. "Not his fault." He sat in silence for a few moments before to looking up at Dorea. "Can you get them?"

Dorea smiled sadly down at him. "Do you want me to go or would you prefer I send someone else?"

Harry looked over at the ward. He saw his women being healed. Some were looking this way, some were trying not to. Harry sighed. "You go. My girls need me right now." He slipped of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "You'll be back soon right?"

Dorea nodded. "Yes. I'll be back soon." She kissed Harry's head and quickly made her way out of the ward.

Harry sighed and started making his way through the ward again, picking up Teddy as he went. Within a few minutes other people started showing up on the ward. As they each spotted their sister/wife/mother/daughter they made their way over. Soon the ward was filled with the sounds of his girls crying and hugging their families. He stopped by each of them and greeted them.

As Harry was walking around, he heard snatches of conversation. "-The one who kept us all together." "-Thanks to him that we're alive." "-Healed us-" "-Saved all our lives." "-Braver than anyone I've ever met."

He blushed when the families started thanking him for what he did. He stopped by Diana, who was still waiting. "Why are they thanking me, Die?"

Diana smiled. "Harry. You may not realise it, but while we were in there, you were the only thing keeping us together. You taught us to be strong. Do you remember? You were the one who figured out that they would have killed us once we were broken. You healed our wounds and kept us strong. Not physically, but emotionally. We stayed strong so they didn't kill us and take other women to replace us."

Harry blushed and nodded. "Someone needed to take charge."

Diana nodded. "Yes, but you took that a step further. You suffered for us. When Claire got sick you cut your own hand so you could heal her better and refused to let those men take her out until she was better. You are the glue that held us all together. You did more for us at your own expense than any of us could have hoped to have done. You saved all our lives."

Harry blushed and looked down. Well... when it was put like that... Harry blushed harder. He looked up when three people appeared in the doorway. His face broke into a huge grin. "Daddy! Jamie!" He jumped down off the bed and walked over, Teddy toddling along behind him. He pulled them both into a huge hug. "Missed you."

Charlus took a deep shuddering breath and knelt down and held Harry at arm's length, looking him up and down. "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry." He pulled Harry into a hug and Harry happily hugged him back.

Harry then pulled away. "Daddy, Jamie, Mama! Meet my son, Theodore!" He nudged Teddy in front of his and knelt down. "Teddy, this is your Nana, grandpa and Uncle James."

Teddy looked up at them and grinned. "'Lo. Name is Teddy. Me is... dis many." He held up four fingers and Harry gently pushed two down. "Yeah, dis many!" he turned back to Harry. "Mommy, why they not here before? Why we here? We goin home?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, Teddy. We're gonna go home soon. This is a hospital, the Healers just need to heal us a little bit more and then we can go home. Okay?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. Me wanna see home. Sound nice."

Harry nodded. "It is. You're gonna love it there. No more dark and damp and all the food you can eat."

Teddy grinned and clapped his hands. "Yeah!"

Charlus stared at Teddy in equal parts shock, horror, guilt, pride, and regret. "Oh, Harry..." he coughed. "Um... it's very nice to meet you Teddy. I look forward to you... coming to live with us..."

Harry giggled and ruffled Teddy's hair. "Oh! Come and meet Diana!" he dragged Charlus to his feet and pulled him over to Diana. "Diana! This is my daddy, my mama and my twin brother James."

Diana smiled. "Hello there. My name is Diana. I'm the oldest of Harry's girls," she laughed, "Although it has been quite some time since anyone called me a girl." She smiled up at Charlus. "Harry spoke very highly of you. He knew you would be looking for him. It gave all of us hope, which is something we all needed down there. He's a good lad. Held us together. Kept us strong. I feel privileged to have met him and gotten the chance to know him so well, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

Charlus nodded. "Indeed. Thank you, for looking out for him."

Diana smiled and laughed. "Oh, dear. It was quite the other way around. Harry was the one looking out for us." She reached down and scratched at an itch on her ankle. It was an innocent movement but it drew Harry's attention to the gold band innocently sitting there.

"Oh! The suppressors! I forgot." He turned to Charlus. "Daddy. We need someone to remove these suppression seals from us. They're binding our magic. We will all heal a lot faster with them off."

Charlus nodded. "I can have one of my men here today send a message... I don't know how long it will be until we get someone here but it might be a few hours... maybe tomorrow..."

Harry nodded. "That's fine. So long as it gets done."

Charlus looked at Harry. "You are acting very differently that you were just a moment ago."

Harry tilted his head. "What do you mean daddy?"

Charlus frowned. "One minute you're acting like a child and the next you're acting like a man."

Harry sighed. "I went through a lot down there... I had to grow up fast... it was hard to keep hold of anything... my innocence being one of them... I still call you daddy 'cus you're my daddy but that doesn't mean I haven't grown up." Charlus looked so sad at that. "Please daddy. Don't look so sad. It wasn't your fault. Besides, we're out now so Teddy and I can come home and we can be a family again."

Charlus sighed. "Alright... for you Harry..."

Harry frowned and tilted his head to one side. He passed Teddy to Dorea and led Charlus away by the hand. "Daddy... what's wrong?"

Charlus sighed. "Harry... you don't have to keep the boy if you don't want to."

Harry gasped and stared at his father is shock. "No! I'm keeping my baby!" he hissed, careful not to let his voice drift over to anyone else.

Charlus frowned. "So... seeing him won't remind you of what happened?"

Harry sighed. "Daddy... I will never be able to forget, whether I have Teddy or not. But I'm his mother. I can't leave him. I won't. Not for anything."

Charlus stared at Harry for a long while. "You really have grown up haven't you?"

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't want to but someone had to be in charge and the women I was with at first all... well they just didn't come back one day. I had been there the longest out of all of us here today. I was the one who had to take charge, to keep them together so they wouldn't get killed. I just did what I had to. If that meant becoming a man at nine..." he shrugged. "Then so be it."

Charlus sighed. "Will you ever be my little boy again?"

Harry sighed and hugged his dad. "You will always be my daddy. I'll always be your boy. I need you for a lot of things. Getting used to... to not being a prisoner... it's gonna take a lot of work. I'm gonna need a lot of help. Especially with Teddy. That life... it's all he knows... hopefully he won't remember much of it as he gets older... I will have to try really hard to make sure he doesn't turn out thinking things like this are okay... I will need help. More than just from family and friends but from you, my daddy. I need you. Really bad."

Charlus sighed and smiled. "It's going to be hard for all of us..."

Harry nodded and the two of them stood in silence for a moment before Harry looked down at the little tugging on his arm. "Mommy... gotta go pee..."

Harry smiled. "Alright Teddy-bear." Harry picked Teddy up and paused for a minute. "Why don't you take him?" he smiled at his dad who smiled back and gently took Teddy from Harry. Harry smiled and watched them leave the room.

Harry walked back over and sat next to James. Dora and Diana were nattering on about something. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to look at James. "Women. Talk for hours don't they?"

James nodded.

Harry tilted his head to one side. "Something the matter, James?"

James muttered something.

"What?"

James snapped his head up. "Why don't you hate me?! You should hate me! I got you taken! It's my fault! You should hate me! Why-" James was cut off as his head snapped to one side.

Harry lowered his hand and pulled James into a hug. "It wasn't your fault. I could never hate you. You're my brother. My twin. The other half of my soul. I love you James. I could never hate you. What happened was not your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself."

Harry held James tighter and the boy lost it, bawling into Harry's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while. Harry sighed and buried his face into his brother's shoulder. The next few years were going to be pretty hard for all of them, he and Teddy most of all.


	6. Family Again 2

Story name: Family Again, chapter 2

Genre: Family

Rating: M

Category: Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Harry grinned at the letter in his hands. His Hogwarts acceptance letter. He looked up at James and Sirius as they danced around the room waving their own letters. Teddy was sitting on the couch next to him, sipping a banana milkshake. Dorea and Charlus were sitting and smiling indulgently at the two boys.<p>

Sirius had come to stay for the week and their acceptance letters had arrived. Harry had thought they would not be due for another few weeks yet.

He sighed silently. He wished he had been that innocent. He had never had that childhood innocence and it seemed that even in this life he couldn't.

Diana walked into the room and set the tray down on the table. It had turned out that her husband had died in the same incident that had resulted in her being taken and the ministry had repossessed everything she owned, thinking she was dead. She had gotten the money back but there were people living in her house now. The Potters had offered to let her move in with them and she had graciously accepted.

Teddy had completely forgotten anything about the dungeon, helped a little by some careful obliviates by an experienced mind healer. It helped that a child's long term memory didn't kick in until they were three.

Harry stretched his legs out and read through the letter. It was more or less the same as the one he had received the first time around. He grinned up at his mother. "So, how long are you going to make them wait until we go shopping?" he leaned over and whispered. "I heard a rumour a new broom is being released next week, we might want to go before then to get everything done so those two can nag you to take them to look at it then and we won't have to worry about getting everything on time."

Dorea and Charlus smiled down at Harry. "Good idea." Charlus whispered back. He then stood up. "Alright then boys, quick lunch and then we go to Diagon!"

James and Sirius cheered and dashed over to grab some sandwiches off the table. Sirius hummed. "Thanks Aunty Diana." The two boys had taken to calling her that. Harry had grinned and quickly joined in. Diana didn't mind and was quite delighted to be welcomed into the family so easily. Teddy called her granny of course.

Lunch was a battle. The grownups had to keep reminding James, Sirius and Teddy not to inhale their food. Harry thanked the elves and they all flooed to Diagon. Even after all these years Charlus and James refused to let Harry move more than a few feet away from them in public. Dorea and Diana stuck close to Sirius.

They had decided that after a quick stop to Gringotts they would get wands for James and Sirius. They would have to speak to Olivander about what Harry could use though.

_~~*** Flashback-no-jutsu! (Wait wrong story.) ***~~_

Harry took a deep breath and watched as Merlea had her suppressor removed. Yet again there was a large wave of magic that flooded the room. Harry let his breath out, as did everyone else in the room. They had learned after the first time it was easier if they held their breath.

Harry took a deep breath, steadied himself, passed Teddy to his mum and stepped forwards, he was the only one left to have his suppressor removed. The men hadn't bothered with Teddy.

He lay down on the bed and the man waved his wand over the suppressor. He felt his magic react right away but clamped it down. He didn't want it interfering with the ritual. As the ritual dragged on it became harder and harder to keep his magic back. Just before the suppressor could be removed Harry lost his grip and his magic flew out of control. It flooded half the hospital, healing all the injures, fixing everything that had been broken, refilling empty cups, cleaning what was dirty and generally trying it's damn hardest to find some way to do something.

Harry tipped his head back and grit his teeth. Oh god it hurt. Fuckety fuck.

There was a hasty incantation and suddenly his magic was bound back up. He lay panting on the bed before he cracked his eyes open and peeked at the man. He was rummaging in his bag. "Mr Potter. It would seem your magic is too powerful. I need to attach a suppressor to your magic but one like this is dangerous." He pulled up a simple silver band with a wide section on one side. It had a dark rectangle running around it and a percentage sign next to it. "This is a control bracelet. They are quite common amongst the unspeakables. As I remove the bind on your ankle I will increase the bind on this one so you magic stays the same throughout. Once that is done we can use this one to regulate your magic."

Harry tilted his head. "Why is my magic too strong?"

The man smiled. "Well, since it was bound at such a young age it grew stronger behind the bind. As you had more and more need for it to heal injuries and with your pregnancy it became even stronger. That is why they had to increase the power."

Harry nodded. "How will we be using that to control my power?"

The man smiled. "Well, we would slowly release the bind over the next few years, it would allow you to get used to your magic. The only problem with that is that since you are a child your magic is still growing I have a feeling that by the time you are eleven you are only going to be able to use twenty percent of your magic safely."

Harry nodded. "As long as I can control the bind I don't mind. Do what you have to. You are the expert."

The man nodded and the process of switching the binds was simple though it took twice as long as removing one. Harry was keyed into the control and set it to five percent. He was just about able to control it then.

~~*** _end-flashback-no-jutsu _***~~

Since he had so much magic he had been learning to control it by wandless spells. He had already gone through a large portion of the books in the Potter library. He kept having to go over the spells again and again as he let the bind slip. Surprisingly he was able to control fifty percent of his magic but that was only because of his immense control. If he had been a real eleven year old he was sure the specialist's predictions would have rung true. As it was Harry was glad he was so much older than he was physically.

The major setback for Harry's magic though, was that he had too much. He wouldn't be able to use a wand without overloading it and making it explode.

They walked up the steps to Gringotts and went down in the cart to the Potter vault. As Charlus and Dorea went in to get the money out James and Sirius snuck over to the vault next to theirs. Diana was up at the top of the bank with Teddy. Harry looked over at James and Sirius before sighing and walking over. No doubt they were about to get into trouble. "What ya doin~"

"Oh god!" "Oh Gees!"

Harry grinned and James glared at him. "Don't scare me like that Harry. We're looking at this vault. I heard it's haunted."

Harry looked up at the inscription on the top of one of the doors. The inscription made no sense until Harry read it backwards, then he figured out it was in Parseltongue and when translated into English read, 'only those of Slytherin mind and Gryffindor nerve, with a Hufflepuff's heart and a Ravenclaw's wisdom may enter here' it rhymed in Parseltongue though.

The inscription on the other door, when treated in the same manor read, 'be loyal, be wise, be smart, be brave, only when the four unite can the good become the great.' again, i rhymed in Parseltongue.

It took Harry several moments to realise he was reading an inscription in Parseltongue. How did that happen? He looked at James and Sirius as they poked at the lock.

He facepalmed when they were sucked in.

He turned to the goblin who was watching. "Any chance you can get them out?"

The goblin shook his head. "Nope. That vault is sealed, even from goblin magic. It's been closed since the time of the founders. It has never been opened."

Harry huffed and turned back to the door. "_I don't suppose you are going to tell me how to get it are you?_"

The door rumbled and another inscription appeared on the door. Harry read it, sighed and poked the lock. He was sucked inside and looked at the bright white light around him. He felt something shuffling through his mind, sorting his memories and personality. Finally it stopped and he felt himself pass through the matter of the door and appear inside the vault.

He clicked his fingers and a sourceless light illuminated the room. He found Sirius and James quickly enough, stuck in a frozen state in a cell like structure next to the door. He grimaced at the massive pile of skeletons on the floor and tapped the bars. James and Sirius fell to the ground and looked around. They screamed like little girls when they realised they were sitting on a pile of dead people.

Harry sighed and waved his hand, vanishing the skeletons. He opened the door to the cage and James and Sirius toppled out. He opened the main door to the vault and the two of them rushed out to be hugged immediately by Charlus and Dorea. Harry walked over to the two of them. "And what have we learned from this?"

They both looked at each other before turning to Harry. "Don't mess with the vaults in Gringotts."

Harry nodded. "Exactly."

The goblin looked at Harry in awe. "How did you do that? No one has been able to claim that vault in centuries. No one has even been able to read the inscription on the doors."

Harry shut the doors and looked at the inscription. "It's backwards. And Parseltongue. Is reads, only those of Slytherin mind and Gryffindor nerve, with a Hufflepuff's heart and a Ravenclaw's wisdom may enter here' and 'be loyal, be wise, be smart, be brave, only when the four unite can the good become the great.' The new inscription simply spells, 'poke the lock.' In Parseltongue."

The door glowed for a second before the inscription faded to be replaced by the Potter family crest in the centre of a shield with a lion, badger, raven and snake at each of the four corners, a crown at the top and a wand over a crescent moon at the bottom. The Potter crest itself was a shield with a wand crossing a sword, a five point star near the top and a hand holding one of each of the four elements in each corner.

Harry smiled. He guessed that was his new crest. A glance at the goblin and his father confirmed this. Great. Nothing could be normal about him could it? Harry sighed. "Why can't I be normal?"

The goblin huffed a gruff laugh. "Normal is over rated."

Harry chuckled. He resolved to come back and check out the vault later, as they had shopping to do and he didn't want to have to do it when all the Muggleborns and lazy purebloods did. Not many families did the school shopping as soon as the lists arrived.


	7. Headmaster Potter

Story name: Headmaster Potter

Genre:

Rating: K+/T (I think.)

Category: Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Harry settled in his bed in the Gryffindor dorm room. He was warm, full from the feast and really tired. He yawned and closed his eyes, easily slipping to sleep.<p>

"Hello, my little one."

Harry snapped his eyes open and looked at the lady in front of him. She looked to be somewhere in her late fifties but looked good for her age. "Who are you?"

The lady smiled gently down at him and reached over to ruffle his hair. "I am the human embodiment of Hogwarts, little one. I am the castle you now live in."

Harry blinked up at her in awe. "Why are you speaking to me?" he didn't think he was worth speaking to.

She smiled. "I have chosen you as Dumbledore's successor."

Harry's eyes popped out of his head. "What?"

The lady sat down on the edge of the bed. "You see, when I was newly built, the headmasters and headmistresses were the four founders. I was too young at the time, but when they all passed on they had chosen a new head. When he retired he had chosen his successor. Throughout time each head has selected their deputy and the deputy became the head when the previous one retired. That system has worked until now but the magical world is in dire need of change. I objected to Dumbledore being elected as Head because he was not what this castle needed."

Harry tipped his head. "What do you mean? Is he evil?"

"No, little one. He is not evil. He just can't see anything beyond his plans. He sees the world as he wants too. He cannot change what needs to be done. That is why I have chosen you. I have been looking since Albus was announced head for someone to take his place. The Sorting Hat and I are of the same mind. While he looks at the students I decide whether or not they are what this world needs. _You_ are exactly what the school needs."

Harry looked down. "So... what do I do?"

Hogwarts smiled. "Simply learn and grow. I will teach you at night what you need to know about Hogwarts history, the rules and rites, everything you need to know. I will guide you during the day so you will never get lost. I will help you in any way I can, but do not tell anyone about this. There are people who would use you for their own gain."

Harry nodded. "So... when Dumbledore retires, I'll be the headmaster?"

"Exactly. Now, our first lesson, I will tell you about my layout and how to get to your classes so you won't get lost."

Harry nodded and paid close attention as his new teacher mapped out the school for him. They spoke all night but in the morning when he got out of bed he felt like he had had the best night sleep of his life. He woke up Ron and the other boys (He ended up having to push Ron out of bed to wake him up) and they all got ready for the day. They went downstairs and waited for the girls. Two of them came down not long after and they told them the third, Hermione, had already left.

Harry led them on a direct route to the great hall instead of the around about walk they did to get to the dorm last night. No one questioned how he knew, he was Harry Potter, he was supposed to know everything.

They sat down at the table and joined Hermione. Harry looked around the group. "So, I know all our names were called out at the feast but why don't we introduce ourselves properly? Well be spending the next seven years living together after all."

The others nodded hesitantly. One of the boys spoke up. "Why don't you start then, not that we don't all know who you are?"

Harry nodded. "Okay, my name is Harry Potter. Forget everything you've read about me because it's not true. I've read those books." He shook his head. "I live in suburban Surry with my muggle Aunt, Uncle and cousin, not a flying castle slaying dragons and fighting evil." He sighed. "I'm just a slightly abnormal eleven year old who didn't know about the magical world until I got my Hogwarts letter."

Ron nodded, although he looked a little put out. "I'm Ron Weasley. I'm a pure-blood. I live in St. Catchpole with my mum, dad, younger sister and three of my older brothers. The oldest two, Bill and Charlie have already moved out. Fred and George are over there and Percy is the snobby prefect over there. My sister Ginny will start next year." He pointed his brothers out.

The bushy haired girl, Hermione, spoke up next. "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a muggle-born. I live with my parents, they're both dentists." Harry gave her a quick look and she closed her mouth, getting his non-verbal queue.

Neville spoke up next. "I'm Neville Longbottom. I'm a pure-blood. I um… I live with my Gran and my great uncle Algie."

One of the other two girls spoke up then. "I'm Lavender Brown. I'm a pure-blood. I live with my mum and dad. I don't know where our house is in the country since its unplotable but the area is very nice." She nodded to professor McGonagall as she handed them all their timetables.

The other girl twirled a bit of her hair in a finger. "My name is Parvati Patil. I am a half-blood. My father comes from an Indian pure-blood family but my mother is a British muggle-born. I live with my parents and my twin sister, Padma. We live in oxford."

One of the remaining boys spoke next. "I'm Dean Thomas. I live with my mum, step-dad, half-sister and two half-brothers. I think I'm muggle-born but I could be a half-blood. My dad never said anything to mum and I haven't seen him since I was little."

The other boy clapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry mate." He looked back at the group. "I'm Seamus Finnegan. I'm a half-blood. Just me, mam and da. Me dad's a muggle, mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out. We live in northern Ireland."

Harry nodded. "I could tell by the accent. So what's everyone looking forward to at school? And Hermione, please don't say 'everything'."

They spent the rest of breakfast talking about themselves and getting to know one another. They talked about the subjects and which ones looked easy, which ones looked harder, which ones they thought they would be good in or interested in, that kind of thing. As soon as harry said he was looking forward to potions Ron shook his head.

"You won't like potions, mate. The teacher's a right git! He hates everyone, especially Gryffindors. Fred and George say he makes students drink their potion if they don't do it right."

Harry frowned at him. "Are these the same brothers who told you we would have to wrestle a troll for the sorting? I don't think he would be quite that bad. Anyway, we don't have potions until Friday. We should head off soon, we have transfiguration first today and Professor McGonagall is the teacher and our head of house. We don't want to upset her of all teachers."

The others nodded and they all finished breakfast and went back to the dorms to get their schoolbags and head down to the transfiguration classroom. Harry asked a passing ghost for directions. They all arrived early enough and Harry sat at the front with Hermione since none of the other's seemed to want to. They all got their books out and sat, procrastinating until class started.

Dean blushed slightly when Lavender looked over his shoulder and complemented his drawing of an owl. Once class started Harry immediately noticed Hermione was a huge know-it-all. He would have to talk to her about that. She was a bit domineering and bossy while she tried to tell Harry he was doing it wrong despite the fact that she hadn't done it yet.

Harry rolled his eyes and blinked when Hogwarts spoke to him, '_visualise, you just have to picture a needle. You don't have to picture the match turning into one. Take your time._'

Harry took a deep breath and nodded visualising a sewing needle and cast the spell. He grinned when his match instantly changed. Hermione glared at him so he muttered to her to just focus on a needle, not the match changing into one. She cast the spell first time and they both turned around to help Neville and Ron.

McGonagall glared at them both. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger! Stop talking to your class mates and focus on your work!"

Hermione almost burst into tears so Harry gently gripped her shoulder. "We already turned our matches into needles Professor. We were just offering help to Ron and Neville."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes and walked over, inspecting their needles. She indicated them to do the spell and Harry and Hermione both turned their needle back into a match. She nodded. "Excellent work you two. Ten points each for successfully casting the spell so quickly." She looked with pride at Harry and nodded at Hermione before moving back to the rest of the class.

Hermione sighed. "Why did she look proud of you but not me?"

Harry shrugged. "Both my parents were magical. Maybe one of them was good at transfiguration. She's old enough to have taught them."

Hermione tilted her head. "Don't you know if one of them was good or not?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know anything about them." he shook his head. "Can we not talk about this?" he turned back to Neville and helped him with the charm. He quickly noticed he was struggling but the wand movements were fine and the incantation was alright. He hummed for a moment. "You got your wand from Olivander right?"

Neville shook his head. "No, this is my dad's wand."

Ran leant over. "I'm using my brother Charlie's old wand."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why isn't he using it?"

Ron shrugged. "He bought his own wand not long after he left school. He works with dragons in Romania so he earns a lot. He got this wand from an old box we have full of old family wands. It was the one best suited to me."

Harry frowned. "The wand chooses the wizard. If your magic doesn't match the wand then you won't be able to cast spells properly."

Neville and Ron sighed. Neville shook his head. "What can we do though?"

"Buy a new wand."

Ron huffed. "As if I could afford one."

Neville nodded. "My family has a lot of money but my gran won't let me touch any of it until I'm twenty one."

Harry tilted his head. "Then I'll buy them for you. My parents left me some money."

Ron raised an eyebrow and Neville jerked back slightly. "Harry, we can't let you do that."

Harry shook his head. "It's fine. A wand is important. You can't do magic without one. I don't mind, really. I don't want for much and my parent's left me a fair bit. I don't think I'll ever spend it all on myself." Harry moved over to held Dean and Seamus while Hermione helped Parvati and Lavender. He waved off all of Ron and Neville's protests. By the end of the lesson the only Gryffindors who didn't turn their match into a needle were Neville and Ron.

'_Ask the professor if a teacher will escort you three to diagon alley. Explain why._'

When the class was let out he held Ron and Neville back and approached professor McGonagall. "Professor? I was wondering if a member of staff could escort the three of us to Diagon Alley as soon as possible. Ron and Neville are using wands that don't suit them and it's affecting their spell casting and performance in class."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Any why do you need to go, Mr Potter?"

"I'm paying."

Neville shook his head. "Harry, really, you don't have to."

Harr looked at him. "Do you want a wand that works? Then let me pay." He turned back to McGonagall.

She looked them over and sighed quietly. "Meet me in the entrance hall after classes today." She sat behind her desk and picked up some papers.

Harry nodded to her. "Thank you professor." He, Ron and Neville left the room and hurried to their next class. He waved Ron and Neville off every time they tried to bring it up so they gave up after a while. Throughout the day Harry could barely keep the smile off his face. He was at a school for magic and he had friends.

After their last class Harry, Neville and Ron headed to the entrance hall and found McGonagall waiting for them. "Come along now."

...

...

(Raw version to be expanded on up there)

He was glad she had told him the layout of the school and some of the passages and shortcuts to his classes so he was never late. Harry was ecstatic when he was elected for the Quidditch team after catching Neville's rememberal. Other than that the year passed quietly until Professor Quirrel had an emotional break down and tried to kill Professor Snape in the great hall with a sun spell and a clove of garlic. The man was in a permanent room at St Mungo's now.

His second year passed. Very quietly. Lockhart was an idiot and was sent to Azkaban when Snape walked in on him raping a third year girl. When questioned it became apparent that he had been doing it all year and obliviating them afterword. The girls stuck very close together after that.

That summer was nice as Harry had taken in a stray dog so when Marge came around he asked her all kinds of questions about what breed it was (Wolf/Husky cross), health care tips (keep the claws trimmed and check his teeth regularly), best brands of dog food (Ebony preferred beef and chicken to store brands, most likely his wolf heritage) and by the end of her stay Marge had actually warmed up to Harry and Ebony. He promised to call her if he had any problems.

His third year was fun. He had stayed at Privet Drive the entire holiday, being allowed to contact Ron, Hermione and Neville with Hedwig so he met his friends for the first time on the train. Ebony growled at Ron a lot and woke up the teacher they were sharing a compartment with. He freaked out at Ebony but freaked out more when he saw Scabbers. It turned out he was an animagus. (Harry already knew who Ebony was, it was difficult to ignore you pet dog suddenly turning into a fully grown man.) Pettigrew was easily detained and was kissed by a dementor who snuck onto the train. His third year then passed rather quietly and he was glad. Sirius' name was cleared and he spent the year co-teaching with Remus.

Harry's fourth year brought on the tri-wizard tournament. Harry thought it was incredibly exiting but was glad he didn't have to compete. He was happier when Remus announced he and Sirius were expecting but was sad they would be taking the next school year off.

Harry despised the new defence teacher. She was a crazy psychotic bitch. He didn't know what had set the minister off but for some reason he was adamant that Dumbledore was after his position in the ministry. And was trying to overtake him. He sent Umbridge to intervene.

...

Harry makes DA like before but without the focus on Voldemort.

Umbridge discovers them.

Dumbledore leaves like before. Castle instates Harry as headmaster. Harry gives Snape the defence position for the rest of the year and brings Slughorn to take over potions for the rest of the year.

Snape thinks Harry's firing him. Harry waits until Snape is about to leave the castle to confront him Snape finally realises Harry is giving him the defence position.

Harry builds student council to help tell him what the students need. Two students from each year group on each house council, two students from each house council to the student council.

Harry adds new subjects and brings in teachers for them, upgrades Hogwarts' curriculum to be harder on students, giving them less time to mess around and have to work harder. British standards for education way behind ICW standards.

Harry buys new equipment for school. New brooms for flying class, two full Quidditch team brooms to be used by the Quidditch teams during games and practices. New equipment for the potions classroom. New books for all teachers and new supplies for their classrooms. Buys everything with his own money.

Dumbledore comes back to school and passively demands Harry give him back the position as headmaster while Harry is in an interview with some reporters from different papers. Harry refuses. Papers report Dumbledore being selfish and after the position of headmaster whereas Harry is looking out for Britain as a whole. Make Dumbledore look bad.

Dumbledore confronts Harry while in Diagon alley. Huge duel, Harry wins Dumbles wand. Goes to Gringotts and gets emancipated. Is given Potter Family Lordship Ring. Resurrection stone.

Death visits Harry that night, explains about family curse. Harry is first member of the family to have all three items. Potter's descended from Ignotus Pevrell and Death who had a son together. Harry would live until he had a son and gave him all three items.

Harry becomes first immortal headmaster of Hogwarts.


	8. Snarry BDSM

Story name: Unnamed.

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Category: Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Harry and Snape in established BDSM relationship. Harry domSev sub. Harry always has to do what everyone is expecting of him, follow orders and never in control, Severus always in control, never show emotion and never letting himself feel anything.

At order meeting, argue, harry jumps snape over the table, end up with harry on his back on the floor, snape straddling him, kissing violently. Harry pushes them upright, snape stands them up and pushes harry into a wall.

Tonks: Could you not do that in the kitchen!

Harry and snape move away from eachother.

Harry: fine. *looks at snape* bedroom?

Snape: I like your thinking

Harry: I like your arse

Sirius: OI! You keep your filthy hands off my godson you disgusting piece of shit!

Harry and snape look at Sirius.

Harry: Just for that, were using your room.

Snape chucles.

Harry looked snape over: snape. Get the cuffs and the electrified ring with the extra attachments, put it on, turn it on, cuffs in place and wait for me.

Snape swallows hard and nods: in his room?

Harry: yes. *pauses* go!

Snape flees the room.

Harry watches him go and then turns back to Sirius: I'm not expecting you to understand my choices and I'm not asking you to accept them, but if you insult him again I will make Voldemort look like a school girl throwing a temper tantrum. I love him and he loves me. What we do together is none of your business. How we live our lives is none of your business. He needs me just as much as I need him. I'm his Dominant. He needs me.

Remus: dominant?

Harry: yes.

Remus: so you're his dominant… and he's your submissive?

Harry: yes. Now, if you excuse me, I have a lover tied to a bed waiting for me to pound him into a matrass. Mad-eye, if you watch, I will blind you.

Mad-eye: not the kind of thing I would watch anyway potter.

Insert sex scene here!


	9. Symphonia Pokemon Xover

Story name: Unnamed.

Genre: Adventure

Rating: T/?

Category: Tales of Symphonia/Pokemon Cross over.

* * *

><p>A bright light shot through the sky, hitting the ground somewhere. Everywhere in the world people and their partners stopped and stared at the light before all the cities broke out in cheers. Pokémon and human alike celebrated the coming of the oracle.<p>

The renegade guards at the gates of each town knew their job was about to get harder, while those inside the town in the missions' office knew they would be getting more business. The churches started gathering supplies for the pilgrimages they would do, now that the chosen would finally begin on her journey. The pubs and bars got ready for a large influx of customers and a large dent in profits but, when something worth celebrating comes around, they knew it was worth it.

The Mercenary guild gathered in the missions offices around the world and spoke over the Renegades' video screens, deciding who would do what and when to help the chosen on her journey. It was decided that Kratos Aurion would accompany her on the entire journey. While each region selected a pair of guides to help guide and locate her in their respective region.

The Desian Grand cardinals grit their teeth and worked their men harder, the Desians more than happy for any excuse to pillage and plunder. Their numbers had dropped drastically since the renegades became a full front business. The Half-elves who had only joined the Desians because they had nowhere else to go left and joined the renegades. They were welcomed with open arms and after a probation period were allowed into human towns.

After the number of half-elves who didn't want to fight had risen, a half-elf village was built between Hima and Izoold. It got a lot of trade for their crafting skills and their elfin cuisine. Now, the Renegades funded a chain restaurant in every village as well as hospitals with half-elf healers who healed both humans and their Pokémon partners.

The Pokémon, however, was the biggest change in the world.

About a hundred and fifty years ago a human took a newborn wolf cub in as a pet he raised it and trained it. He got a visit from a strange man in a weird outfit and was given a strange device called a pokéball. He became the first Pokémon trainer. Over the next year he managed to tame many monsters and ended up with a team of eight monsters that he used to fight other monsters.

Soon, other people wanted tame monsters too.

No one knew how the pokéballs ended up in the stores but they did. As more people caught and tamed Pokémon, the monsters in each region began to calm down as with less competition for breeding and hunting grounds they didn't have to go so close to human villages. People began to refer to the captured monsters as Pokémon. Pocket monsters.

Then the unexplainable happened.

A Pokémon evolved.

Since then monsters, both tame and wild, had been evolving and changing as they age. They developed special abilities that worked like magic. Some could evolve into different forms depending on the circumstances. Others had a set evolution chain.

* * *

><p>Raine nodded. "Very good Genis. Now, does anyone know what became of-" she was cut off as a bright light shone through the room. All the occupants called out and shielded their eyes. When the light faded Raine could see her class was distressed. "Calm down everyone. That was the oracle. Class is dismissed for today, go on home now and pray for the chosen's success." The children nodded and ran out to the playground to collect their Pokémon partners before running home.<p>

Raine looked at Genis, Colette and Lloyd who all stood looking expectantly at her. "Oh, alright. Come along." She led the trio with their Pokémon partners out of the village and towards the village northern entrance. The four of them made their way to the temple where a redheaded man in purple was waiting for them along with Lady Phaidra, her Pidgeot (Gust), Frank and his Arcanine (Ember).

They got to the top of the stairs and Frank smiled down at them. "Glad you could all join us. I was beginning to wonder if you'd get here." He teased.

Colette giggled. "Father, you know I was coming."

Phaidra smiled. "Of course dear, now chosen one, this is Kratos Aurion. He was selected by the mercenary guild to accompany you on your journey. He's a rare one, doesn't have a Pokémon companion."

Lloyd blinked. "Really? But... everyone has at least one partner! I have two!" He gestured down at the ash grey Poochyena by his side. Ash had actually appeared out of nowhere one night. When Lloyd had gone to bed in the morning Noishe was alone in his stall, when he woke up the next day, Noishe was licking a pup whose fur was standing up in so many directions Lloyd didn't know whether Noishe was grooming it or styling its fur.

At first he thought maybe Noishe was a girl and he hadn't noticed but he cast that thought aside less than a second later. Noishe was definitely male. Maybe he had a lady friend somewhere who didn't want their pup. Whatever the reason Lloyd took the pup in, captured, raised and trained it. Now, Ash is a constant presence by his side, she won't even leave during class, choosing to curl up beneath Lloyd's chair instead.

Genis nodded and patted his Ponyta, Blaze. Blaze was a midget among Ponyta but he was much stronger than any other one. Many people were annoyed when regular horses turned into Ponyta and Rapidash along with various other types.

Colette's Yanma buzzed from her shoulder. Everyone had been surprised when Colette was going to choose her Pokémon partner. Everyone assumed she was going to choose a dog-type. Instead, as soon as she walked in, half of the flying types had flown over and she spent a good hour petting each of them and chatting aimlessly before settling on the Yanma who had landed on her shoulder five minutes in.

Most of the villagers believed she only chose it because she couldn't get to the dog Pokémon but Colette told Lloyd and Genis that she had chosen Yama as soon as she had landed on her shoulder, she just wanted to pet the birdies for a bit longer. This was so like Colette that Lloyd wondered why anyone thought different.

Raine looked down at her Kirlia, Ginny, before looking back at Phaidra. "Lloyd has a point. Everyone gets a Pokémon partner, especially those who venture out of the villages."

Kratos looked to the side. "I had a partner once. He died fourteen years ago. I haven't taken another one since." He held up a pokéball that looked old and unused.

Raine blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to..."

The man nodded. "That is alright. You didn't know."


	10. A Destined Child

Story name: A destined Child

Genre: Family/(Romance?)

Rating: M

Category: Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Snape apparated to an alley way in London. Honestly, what was his grandfather thinking, putting something like that in his will? He needed to have an heir within the next three years to get the Prince fortune? How was he supposed to do that?<p>

His mind turned to what Trelawney had said before he left.

"_You'll find the girl you need in a place you wouldn't expect to find her. A girl not of this world. You'll know her by her Empath abilities."_

Was he supposed to meet some woman and fall madly in love with each other now? How absurd. He looked to the side and spotted a woman huddled in a shadow on a dumpster. He was about to just pass by when something pulled him back.

The woman stood up and stepped out of the shadows. She was barefooted and far too thin to be healthy. For some reason her hair was a sky blue colour. He could feel the magic in her so she was at least Muggleborn. He looked her over. Not bad... she could do if she was willing. "How about a trade?" he found himself asking.

The woman tilted her head. "What kind of trade?"

Snape regarded the woman for a while. "I find myself in need of an heir in order to gain my inheritance from my grandparents. It is a sizable fortune. If you could provide me with one, I would provide for you. A house, food whenever you need it, clean clothes, running water anything you need, within reason."

The woman regarded him for a moment before she nodded. "Alright." Snape raised an eyebrow and held his arm out to her. Not many people would accept something like that, though perhaps she was so desperate to get off the streets she was willing to do whatever it took. He apparated them to Spinners End.


	11. Baby Snape

Story name: Unnamed

Genre: Family

Rating: T

Category: Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Harry jerked around at the shout behind him. Neville's cauldron went critical and exploded all over Snape, who had pushed Neville down but hadn't gotten out of the way himself.<p>

Malfoy picks up baby Snape, not doing it right

Harry gets frustrated and takes baby off him, baby instantly stops crying

go to hospital wing

find out Snape is stuck as baby and used baby magic to bond to Harry

McGonagall gives Harry private rooms

Harry finished last few weeks of classes and does exams, Andy helps with Snape.

Harry stays at castle and gets job as defence teacher.

Molly tries to make Harry give up Snape, Harry refuses, argument, never speak to her again.

Andy passes, leaving Teddy in Harry's custody.

Harry has two sons now, XD


	12. Pern Story 1

Story name: unnamed

Genre: Adventure

Rating: T

Category: Dragonriders of Pern

* * *

><p>Drake sat in front of his laptop typing the final part of a draft for a Fan Fiction idea that had been annoying him for weeks. He saved the file and slid off his bed, landing with a muffled thud on his feet on the floor. He stretched and smiled when his back gave a satisfying pop. He glared up at his bed and sighed. He would have to start packing soon. He looked at the calendar on the wall and jerked.<p>

He should have started packing yesterday.

He quickly got his suitcases out of the attic and lay them on his sister's bed. Half an hour later had all his clothes packed and ready and he was starting on everything else. His laptop was closed and unplugged, shoved into the bag and placed next to the packed suitcase of clothes.

He fished the guitar case (it was a material one rather than a hard case) out of the corner it had been stashed into and slid it over his acoustic guitar, Lukas (Yes, he named his guitar Lukas. His sister named hers Jennifer). He then found his flute and dismantled it, putting back into its case and sliding the case into the guitar case with Lukas. A quick search had his sheet music all collected and packed into the guitar case along with his old recorder, spare strings, picks, cleaning cloths and some drum sticks.

He then went around the room and found all of his other belongings (roller-skates, rucksack, DS, Phone, Kindle, headphones (x3), a few plushies, etc.) and packed them all into the second suitcase.

Shortly after that Drake had everything he owned packed away in the two suitcases and guitar bag. He looked around the room and realised how much was still in here. It was all his sister's. He sighed heavily and slung the guitar bag over his back before grabbing the two suitcases and laptop bag and heading downstairs.

A short wait and the phone rang. He answered it and nodded silently at the voice that came across. He responded back and hung up, grabbing his cases and slipping out the front door. He locked it and slid the key through the letter box before going down to the road and putting his bags into the back of the black vehicle that was waiting. He slid into the back seat and kept his head down throughout the drive.

He stared up in awe when they arrived. The ship was huge.

No ordinary people were allowed to go on this trip. Drake was considered lucky. He didn't think so. He knew that the only reason he was going on this trip was because it was one way. There was no coming back. He was being sent because of his un-natural abilities. His mind was open, quite literally, to the world around him. He could hear the voices of everyone's minds, he could feel their emotions, he could read their intentions.

He was the strongest Telepath in existence. Telepaths were rare but they had only been in existence for the past decade. The Sun's pull had grabbed an asteroid at the fringes of its orbit. It had passed through a cloud of some kind and crashed into earth. It had landed in the middle of the African Desert. There was huge loss of life and the dust cloud it brought up killed more than the initial impact had done. The increase in the earth's rotation had thrown people off for a long time too.

Then the mutations started.

Acid rained from the sky over the whole of Africa and many of its closes neighbours, causing those countries to be abandoned. Plants and animals began to mutate. It was about five years ago that people noticed they weren't immune to the changes. Humans began to show powers that they didn't have before. Telepathy, Empathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation (not all at the same time though). Many people compared it to Marvel's X-Men.

This lessened the blow actually. To have a frame of reference. But still, those who experienced the mutations were in small numbers. Hate crime was high.

Strangely enough the only people who developed these powers were not the kind to use them for ill.

Until now.

One person.

That was all it took. One person to destroy the delicate balance. He discovered some kind of organism at the crash site. He took a sample and took it with him back to his lab in America.

The organism was set loose.

It destroyed half of America before it was stopped. It burned in fire and drowned in water but ate any and all organic matter and with the number of people around as well as the plant life on windows and such... it did too much damage to be ignored.

Now the World Leaders were desperate. They were sending some of us out to find the source of this asteroid and the cloud it passed through. They heard about Drake's Telepathic skills and evaluated him. They thought he would be perfect and enlisted him to help.

He was happy to go. He knew his family feared him and what he could do. Most people did.

Drake walked up the ramp and showed his documentation to the man at the door. He was shown to the room he would be using on the ship and put his bags away. He pulled out his brown blanket and walked to the central room. Everyone not held in Cryostasis was then strapped to a chair shortly before the ship took off. Drake closed his eyes and tried to resist throwing up. He hated planes. Space Ships were worse.

Once they reached orbit the captain put the gravity booster on and everyone was allowed to unplug. Drake went to a window and looked out at the planet he called home, disappearing slowly. He sighed and went back across the ship. He found his way to his office and walked in. He was supposed to find the source of the asteroid. They had its rough co-ordinates but that was ten years ago.

After several hours Drake decided to go to bed and went back to his room, still wrapped in his brown blanket. The week passed in much the same fashion. They operated with the bare minimum of crew, everyone else in Cryostasis for now. When they got to the edge of the solar system they looked out at space.

Drake stood next to the captain. "So. This is it. We've not only left our planet but we are now to leave the solar system completely_._"

The captain nodded. "This is it. We're the first to go this far."

Drake nodded and waited until the devices before them declared us officially in deep space. "Congratulations, Captain. You're the first man to pilot a ship out of our Solar System_._"

He grinned down the much younger man and nodded his thanks. Drake went back to his room. He didn't know why he wasn't allowed to sleep in cryo. He wasn't essential personal.

During the night alarms flared and drake woke up, feeling the panic of everyone on board. The Captains voice flared over the speakers. "All personal to the Cryo Chambers." Drake stood up and hurried to meet with the rest of the crew.

What happened next was a blur. Drake was aware that they had found the cloud and the substance was attacking the ship, doing significant damage. Drake helped the crew that was awake put all the other personal into the escape pods and send them off. He stayed with the captain when the man ordered him to get in one, while the rest of the crew followed his order.

Drake shook his head. "We need to get our findings back to Earth." He and the captain obtained hard copies of the documents (Drake quickly scribbling a few notes on the organism "Alive, not conscious, no mind").

Drake took a deep breath. "I'm sorry sir." The captain turned around to ask him what he meant when he sent a sharp telepathic blast at the man, knocking him out. He lifted the man into an escape pod and put all the documents in with him before shutting the lid and keying in the necessary co-ordinates. He watched as the escape pod shot off towards Earth, leaving the ship and the organism behind.

Along with Drake.

He rushed back to his room, quickly packed up and carried his two suitcases and guitar bag to the evacuation room. He stood outside an escape pod. This was his chance for a fresh start. He keyed in an emergency code and set the timer and direction before climbing in the pod with his bags and shut the door.

The Cryogenics kicked in as soon as the door shut.

He wasn't aware of the timer counting down.

He wasn't aware of the pod being blasted out of the ship.

He wasn't aware of the ship imploding as the organism ate through it.

He wasn't aware of his pod shooting off in a different direction to all the others, shooting towards deep space as he had set it to.

*Time skip*

Drake took a deep breath and opened his eyes. There was a vast green expanse above him. He quickly typed in some key codes on the computer on the inside of the pod (the combinations were written on a sticker to the side of it). He gasped at what he was displayed.

The pod was on the ground, in open air (rather than underwater, thankfully).

The air was breathable.

The Atmosphere was extremely similar to Earth.

The gravity was fine though perhaps a bit lighter than Earth.

He had been in the pod for 3,205,410 Earth years.

He took a deep breath and activated the 'De-frost' protocol. It would take him a while to recover from being in cryo for that long but this would give the healing process a kick start. He took a deep breath and opened his mind, the escape pod's weren't designed to keep out telepaths. He reached out slowly at first, looking at the wildlife around him.

He was by the sea, there was clear aquatic life, that was a dolphin pod... what are those flying lizards? One few over and landed on the door of the pod and Drake gasped at it. A tiny dragon. He loved dragons. Tiny, cute ones especially. He looked at its mind and found it was strangely sentient.

It also had some kind of collective, ancestral memory. Through this one he was able to see many others and many events of the past. He watched a few events, humans first arriving on the planet, Humans and dragons making some kind of bond, a silver organism falling from the sky, lots of humans in boats, sailing across a vast ocean, a woman on a dragon disappearing and reappearing with hundreds of dragons behind her.

He soon found out that the little creature had a short attention span as it saw a fish and flew off after only a minute or so. Drake stretched his mind out further and found a little fishing port of some kind. The place itself was built into the cliff. He skimmed over the minds of the people living there, he didn't want to alert them to his presence. He found a large mind sitting on the cliff, soaking in the sunshine.

The creature sent a sense of curiosity back with a vague mental image of one of the miniature dragons he had seen earlier before he snapped further to attention. "_Hello?_"

Drake blinked within his pod. "_Hello_." He answered back. "_My name is Drake_."

"_I am Canth_." The reply was accompanied with a mental image of a large brown dragon. "_My Rider is F'nor_." An image of a tall man with dark hair and amber eyes. "_How do you speak to me_?"

Drake smirked. "_The same way you speak, Canth. I speak with my mind. I can speak with my mouth as well, though I am much too far from you for you to hear me if I spoke with my mouth so I speak to you with my mind_."

"_Hmm... I didn't know humans could talk with their minds_."

"_Not many can and I doubt any here can_."

Drake got the impression that Canth had tilted his head in confusion. "_What do you mean_?"

Drake mentally shrugged. "_It is difficult to explain and would take a long time as well. I am not sure I understand most of it_."

Canth huffed. "_I have time. F'nor is talking with the ground crews about the last fall_."

Drake Frowned at the unfamiliar terms. "_Fall? Ground crews? I don't know what those are_."

"_The people who see if we dropped any thread during a fall_."

He shook his head. "_Fall? Thread? I still don't know what you're talking about, Canth._"

He sensed shock from the dragon. "_How can you not know_?"

Drake bit his lip nervously and he knew the dragon could sense his nervousness. "_That is something I would rather not talk about. Can you tell me about this world_?"

The dragon snorted and started to explain some things. "_This is Pern. Every pass Thread falls. It kills all life so we dragons flame it. We and our riders fly when it falls and kill it_." He then explained about the Weyrs and Holds as best as he could. Drake was quickly made aware of just how much a Dragons doesn't know, even when they have a rider.

Soon enough Canth's rider had finished what he was doing and the two went back to their Weyr.

Drake spent a while sending cursory looks over the people, never pushing deep enough into anyone's mind for them to know he was there. He winced when he felt the mind of an old lady clearly close to passing. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. If he was going to learn about this world and not be discovered then...

He gently entered the lady's mind like he did with Canth and looked through her memories he let her watch her personal ones and tried not to pay too close attention. Once he had gone through them all he slid out of her mind and shook his head. He hated looking at people's memories without their permission and explaining everything first but he didn't really have a choice at the moment. He was stuck in this pod until he de-frosted properly unless he wanted to spend a few days unconscious.

Going by the lady's memories he knew what clothes would be accepted on this world. Almost all of his clothes were out. Most of what he owned was out too. It didn't fit with this world. He was glad they had guitars so he could keep Lukas, though he wasn't sure about his flute. They had wooden ones... he could probably pass it off. The recorder was out. It was plastic. They didn't have that here.

He stepped out and jumped into the water. He closed the pod and activated the cloaking field before shoving it further back out to sea. It eventually got stuck on some rocks and he couldn't move it at all. It would have to do.

He grimaced at the sea air and went to the beach. From the looks of it, if he wanted to get out he would have to climb the cliff. He sighed and secured his bag properly before starting the arduous climb. It was surprisingly easier than he thought it would be, though he supposed that must be due to the difference in gravity.

He sat at the top of the cliff and looked around for a moment before ducking down as he spotted someone coming along the beach. He tentatively reached out with his mind, careful not to let this girl notice him. She didn't seem to notice any difference. He sighed in relief and withdrew when the thoughts running through her head where in English. A much different version of it that used terms he didn't understand, but English none the less.

He looked her over and sighed again when he realised her clothes strongly resembled the ones he was wearing over his flight suit. All personal had one as it was freezing on the ship, even with heating as they needed to conserve power. They had these suits that help regulate the body's temperature.

Drake smiled again when he realised his boots were good too. People criticised him for his admittedly slightly medieval style of outfit. Not laughing now are they?

Drake froze. They aren't laughing now. They've been dead for two hundred and fifty million years. He shook his head. No use thinking about it now. He sighed heavily and opened his mind, allowing the world around him to drift in along with hundreds of voices calling welcome to him.

His eyes snapped open and he looked to the voices. None of them were anywhere near him so how did he hear them? He singled out one voice and spoke. "_Who are you_?"

The voice sounded smug as it replied back. "_I am brown Canth. Who are you, Dragon Boy?_"

Drake gasped at the mental image that accompanied the name. The voices were dragons. "_I am Drake._" he replied. "_How do you all contact me?_"

He spent a good few hours talking to Canth, learning all he could from him before shakily making his way to where Canth told him he would fins people. He knew more about this world now and felt comfortable trying to blend in. he approached the Hold and looked over at the impressive gates. He heard someone approaching just as his vision finally blacked out and he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

He opened his eyes slowly. He was lying on a bed of some kind (much more comfortable than the one on the ship) and there was a basket on the bedside table that was glowing faintly. There was a girl sitting next to his bed. She was the one he had seen on the beach earlier.

"Hey. About time you woke up, You've been asleep all day." She seemed kind and from what Drake was reading off her she had no ulterior motive. "Hold on, I'll get you something." She turned around and fiddled with something behind her for a moment before turning around. "Here, some _Klah_." She helped him to sit up slightly and drink the drink. It tasted like coffee, but with a hint of chocolate and cinnamon. One it was drunk the girl halped him sit against the pillows and held out a bowl of broth. "Chicken Broth. Normal we only have fish but the head woman said chicken would be better for you."

Drake smiled gratefully at her and tried to take the bowl off her. He didn't even get half way before his arms fell and he lay back with a sigh. A sight grimace and she understood, feeding the broth to him instead. He smiled weakly. "Thank you." he croaked.

"No problem. I'm Menolly by the way. Welcome to Half Circle Sea Hold."

Drake nodded. "Drake."

He sat and listened to Menolly talk for a while, occasionally saying something. He managed to establish with this girl that he had no memories and had found himself on the beach before coming here. She believed him. He learned a lot from her, as she took it upon herself to explain everything in the hopes that it would jog a memory. It was important for him to know common knowledge. He kept a gentle touch on the girl's mind so he could see what she was talking about.


	13. SnapeAlan Richman

Story name: unnamed

Genre: Family/(?)

Rating: T/M

Category: Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Severus sat back on his feet and stared at the runic circle he had been drawing on the floor. After carefully scrutinising it for any mistakes he smiled and stood up. He washed his hands and turned to face the two ghosts that where double checking his work. "Well?"<p>

Hermione nodded. "It's perfect. Are you sure you're willing to try this? It's never been done before."

Severus nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. It has to be done. I'm the only one left."

Harry nodded. "Even if it doesn't work it's not like we're losing anything. Severus is right. He's the only one left alive on our side. We're lucky he hasn't been discovered yet."

And Harry was right. No one had anticipated what happened. After Albus' death by Draco Malfoy, the wizarding world was in uproar. This was increased when Harry was killed by his uncle the first day of the holidays. Things just snowballed out of control then. Members of the order were systematically cut down. In the end the only one who survived was Severus and that was only because he managed to convince the dark lord that he was on his side the whole time.

After that, a lot of Dumbledore's manipulations came to light. People were devastated to realise the man they worshiped as a hero was so cruel. They believed than maybe if they were wrong about him, they might be wrong about Voldemort. They were wrong to think that.

The dark lord has had complete control of Britain for about six years now.

Hermione sighed. "You're right. I'm just worried about you, Severus."

Severus smiled at her. The three of them had become close over the years. Harry spent most of his time in Severus' rooms at the castle. He was careful not to let anyone see him, no one but Severus and Hermione knew he stayed as a was one of the last to be killed. She chose to stay behind so she could help Severus. She was the only one from the order who was willing to believe in Severus' innocence.

Severus shook himself out of his musings. "I'm sure I will be fine." He took a deep breath and stepped into the centre of the circle. He began the incantation. It was long and had taken him a week to get it right without making a mistake. The ritual was designed to send Severus back in time to before he took the dark mark.

He planned on hiding away in the muggle world until he had recovered. He had no plans on becoming a slave to either dark lord.

When he finished the incantation Severus gasped and screamed in pain. It felt like he was being pulled in every direction at once. He screamed and writhed around, desperate for the torture to end. It was so much worse than being held under the crutiatus. He felt like he was being pulled and stretched, twisted and turned about like a rag doll in a washing machine.

His insides churned and twisted and just when he felt he would go mad from the pain it all stopped and he found himself lying gasping for breath. It was a few minutes before he was able to crack his eyes open a little. He quickly shut them again as bright light blinded him. It took a few more tries before he was able to squint at his surroundings.

He found himself staring at a white ceiling. There were people surrounding him. The blurry uniform told him these were healers from St Mungo's. Severus groaned and tried to sit up but found himself unable to move. Failing that he decided to sleep and see if he could move when he woke up.

The next time he woke was similar. There was a nurse there, changing his sheets while he lay on a stretcher hovering next to the bed. She told him he was in intensive care at St Mungo's. He passed out again before he could find out what happened.

The next two times he woke were uneventful. He was alone in his room and managed to stay awake for a longer each time. The fourth time he woke he found Dumbledore sitting in the chair by his bedside. "'d'Mstr?"

"Mr Snape. How are you feeling?"

"L'k I gthtbu a bss."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes. I can imagine."

"W'thpnd?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly down at him. "On the last day of term two of your housemates rushed into the hospital wing. They were rather shaken. Apparently one of your housemates went a little crazy. He attacked you and several other students. Only two others had to come here but they have both been discharged already. We are not sure what he hit you with. He was ranting about refusing to join 'that madman' and said some rather unsavoury things about the rest of you."

Severus frowned. He didn't remember that happening.

Wait a minute….

Dumbledore was dead…

Housemates?

So the spell worked then.

Severus sighed and relaxed into the bed.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at him. "We checked for the dark mark on each of you. Only four of you year mates had it but it is not a crime to have a tattoo so no one was punished. For all that Mr Potter was declaring you a death eater it came as a huge surprise that you don't have a mark."

Severus rumbled something. Even he was not sure what he was trying to say. He yawned and relaxed further into the pillows. The headmaster patted his leg and bid him farewell.

Severus soon slipped off to sleep.

It was several weeks before he was able to stay awake all day but he tired far too easily for the healers to be willing to send him home. Especially when he told them where his scars came from. His father had already beaten his mother to death the year before so he was given the dementor's kiss without any fuss. But this meant that Severus was then going to be taking care of himself and in his current state of health that was impossible.

It was another month before he was able to leave the hospital. The first thing he did was go to Gringotts. He managed to gain control of the prince estates and stayed in prince manor, after getting everything he could from spinners end. The house elves were delighted to have a human to look after again.

Severus sighed and looked up muggle schools. If he intended to stay away from the dark lord then he would need to disappear into the muggle world. Of the three colleges he applied to, only one got back to him and he set up a meeting with the headmistress.

He walked into her office and smiled at her. "Thank you, for agreeing to meet with me." He walked over, leaning heavily on the crutch one of his elves had given him. It made getting around a lot easier. He sat in the chair opposite her desk. "With term starting in only a week I can imagine late entries are the last thing you want to deal with."

The lady, Mrs West, shook her head. "It is not a problem at all, Mr Snape. You mentioned you had been hospitalised until a few days ago so I don't see any reason to deny you at least an interview."

After healing himself and applying a few cosmetic charms (just to whiten his teeth a little and clean his hair of seven years of potion residue) he cut and styled his hair a bit and managed to enrol at a muggle college to take what subjects he missed. When he enrolled they told him to take at least one other course from a list they gave him. He chose drama. He had been a spy for years. He knew how to act.

Surprisingly, he actually enjoyed it. So when he finished his exams he majored in Drama. Within three years he was a fully qualified actor and was taking minor roles in things. Just parts like a witness in a crime show. He went by the stage name, Alan Rickman.

He still kept up with the wizarding world news but as far as they were aware, Severus Snape disappeared after graduation.

Despite this he was still surprised when Lily and James turned up on his doorstep one day early October. He had moved out of Prince Manor and was living in London. He let them in and made them coffee. Lily and James explained that they knew someone close to them was a traitor and the three of them were in danger. They explained that they wanted him to look out for Harry if anything should happen. They weren't asking him to take him in, just protect him.

This was something Severus easily swore. "You're my best friend Lily. Even if I'm not yours. You are the only person who has ever been kind to me before I moved back into this world."

Potter tilted his head. "Why did you move here anyway?"

Severus smiled. "No one knew me here. I was able to get away from the dark lord and not have to worry about him coming after me. Despite my face being everywhere, I look a lot different now than I did back then."

It was true. He had grown into his nose, and with his hair cut short he looked completely different. He was actually considered a very attractive man. Many women swooned just hearing him speak. He knew his voice was enough to reduce many people, both men and women, into puddles of goo.

He was already climbing the ladder and had an agent who was negotiating with someone about a bigger part in something.

Lily and James stayed a while longer before excusing themselves.

Just then Severus got a call from his agent and he rushed to the set to do the audition for the movie. This was a big point in his career.

A month later he finally got the news that Lily and James were dead but Harry had lived. Someone else had heard the prophesy and delivered it to the dark lord it would seem.

Severus left his house late that night and kidnapped Harry. After a quick trip to Gringotts he had legally adopted Harry in both worlds. Going back home he summoned his elves to bring some of the baby furniture from Prince Manor to his house. The furniture in Prince Manor really was beautiful.

Having a son didn't really disrupt his acting. One of the elves that work for the Prince line had a unique bloodline. It was very rare but it meant that she was able to shape shift to look completely human if she wanted to. Her name was Esmeralda. So, in the eyes of the public, Esmeralda was Harry's nanny. The two of them went to work with Severus but stayed in the dressing rooms.

As the years passed Severus became more famous and got better roles. This allowed him to get his own cabin for Harry to stay in during the day.

Fortunately for Severus Harry got a few of his mother's genetics that he was able to bring out with a few potions. He did not require glasses this time around and his hair was a lot more manageable with a red sheen.

Growing up as an actor's son, Harry was also included in a few shots. By the time he was six he was already playing minor roles. By eight he had starred in his own movie. His stage name was Alex Rickman.

Severus had to explain to Harry that when they were being actors they needed a different name. At home he was Harry but when they went out he was Alex.

One thing Severus was happy about was that Harry's scar was non-existent this time around. He had applied some balms as soon as he got custody and the thing just vanished. If it had been left it would have been a permanent feature but since it was taken care of it was gone.

Since their lives were always so busy Harry was home schooled. In both muggle subjects and magic.

After Harry turned eight he said something that got Severus thinking. What if Muggleborns knew about the magical world sooner? What if they got a beginners education? After speaking to the goblins and getting his hands on a spell that Hogwarts uses to track magical children he created a book that told him about magical children in Britain. He then sent letters via Gringotts to Muggleborns who had disappeared back into the muggle world. He got replies from a lot of them and bought several properties across Britain and turned them into schools. A chain of both primary schools (Infant and junior) that specialised in educating Muggleborn children about the magical world.

The Muggleborns he wrote to were all either qualified teachers or were capable of teaching a child spells in a certain subject. They learned all the subjects that they would learn in Muggle schools but they also learned wizarding traditions, simple charms (although they won't get a wand until they turn eleven they could use practice wands), magical creatures, Herbology and a few other things. Some things that people didn't think needed to be said were actually were big differences between the two worlds. Men can get pregnant in the wizarding world. It was a complicated process normally but occasionally you found two men capable of conceiving naturally.

The chain of schools ended up being named 'Northern Lights'. It wasn't Severus' idea but one of the teachers had said it and the others liked the idea.

Naturally as is the case when muggles and magic mix, abused children started being discovered. Severus then quickly turned Prince Manor into 'Northern Lights Orphanage for Magical Children'. Unfortunately some people started leaving werewolf pups on their doorstep. This meant Severus had to pay Gringotts to build a second building. This one was designed for the pups to use during the full moon. It ended up being nicknamed 'Moon Light Orphanage for wolf cubs'. Severus immediately wrote to Lupin and gave him a job.

By the time Harry turned eleven, Severus was not only a famous actor but also owned a successful chain of schools and an orphanage that was in two branches. He had also taken his defence and potions masteries during a lull in between movies.

Harry was also a couple of years ahead in his education and was a famous child actor. When he turned eleven the two of them sat at the table to think things over.

Severus looked to Harry. "Son, now you're eleven you will be getting a letter from Hogwarts and asked to attend. Both your birth parents and I attended so I want you to as well but... the school is run by Albus Dumbledore..."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry dad. You said yourself, I'm a natural at occlumency. I'll be fine. Besides, I want to go. I want to be normal for a change."

Severus nodded. "I'm sure you can skip ahead a few years over the years and graduate early."

The two of them smirked. Yeah, that wouldn't be happening. Harry would attend for a few years then pull out, take his exams independently and go back to acting.

Severus had also received a letter from Dumbledore asking him to come and teach. Since he had somehow learned about his promise to Lily and James he knew Severus had promised to protect Harry.

Once they decided Harry sent his reply saying he would be happy to attend and Severus also wrote a letter saying he would take a few years out of his busy life to teach.

He called his agent and told him he was taking a few years off but would be back to acting in a few years.

Harry's school supplies were bought quickly. There was a bit of confusion with his wand as Olivander seemed convinced one wand had chosen Harry when it clearly was a bad match. Eventually they made one up fresh and left the old shop. What was so special about that holly and phoenix feather wand?

Harry immediately fell in love with a snowy owl in the pet shop and Severus bought her.

Before long the two of them were off to Hogwarts. Severus had told Harry that since he was an actor he wanted to make and entrance. He would be watching the sorting though a partially open door but he wouldn't come into the hall until just before Albus introduced him by name.

Sure enough he was able to 'miss' the sorting by claiming he was just finishing some potions and taking them up to the hospital wing. While he did actually do that he was back in time to see the sorting. It came as no surprise when Harry was sorted into Ravenclaw. The boy was a total bookworm. He got it both from his mother and from Severus.

Albus stood up and addressed the hall. "Now we have a few start of term announcements. Firstly, I would like to ask all students to avoid the third floor corridor on the left hand side unless they wish to die a slow and painful death. The forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden and a list of banned items can be found on Mr Filch's door should any of you wish to see it. Secondly I would like to welcome back professor Quirrel who has returned to us to teach Defence against the dark arts. Lastly I would like to welcome to our staff-"

Severus stepped in through the door. "Sorry, Albus. I'm not late am I?"

The whole room broke out into whispers. 'Is that Alan Rickman?' 'Oh my god it's Rickman!' 'No way?' 'I didn't know he was magical!'

Severus smirked and addressed the hall. "Some of you may recognise me or course, for those of you who don't, I am Professor Severus Snape, though many of you know me by my stage name, Alan Rickman. You may call me either Professor Snape, or Professor Rickman. Whichever you are more comfortable with."

One of the fifth year students raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Sir, is Harry Potter, Alex Rickman?"

Severus smirked and nodded. "Indeed he is." Harry took a mock bow and Severus smirked. He walked up the hall and took his place at the head table next to Quirrel.


	14. Harry, ToS Xover

Story name: Unnamed

Genre: Family/(?)

Rating: T/M (depends on how explicit i get)

Category: Harry Potter/Tales of Symphonia cross over

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the gobsmacked witch in front of him and smirked. 'Bet she wasn't expecting that' he thought. She had come to collect Harry Potter. What she found was so much more. The 'house' that they were in was more of a mansion. One of the Potter properties actually.<p>

Living in the house with Harry where a number of beings that hadn't existed a few years ago. They all had a human form although seven of them weren't fully human and twenty two of them were never human to begin with.

To be more precise, there were; two angels, a half-angel, three half-elves, six humans, eight centurions, fourteen summon spirits, one man made summon spirit and one fabrication of a summon spirit. All of them were characters from Tales of Symphonia.

Yup.

Harry was so abnormal he couldn't even be a self-insert properly.

See, Harry was neglected when he was at the Dursleys. They were constantly going on holiday and leaving Harry alone in the house. Harry had very quickly learned how to use the game cube. His favourite game was Tales of Symphonia. He loved Lloyd. Lloyd being Lloyd was the only thing that stopped him from drinking a gallon of bleach and killing himself years ago.

When it had come out he had purchased Dawn of the New World. He was rather upset that Lloyd was the villain at the start of the game but he played all the way through and was glad that Lloyd was being Lloyd at the end. Even if he was being a complete douche canoe.

Since he had started playing he had imagined various characters from Symphonia standing by him and being with him while he was doing chores and going through his life. The most common one being Lloyd. He never imagined Marta though. She was clingy and annoying.

One day his Lloyd had asked him 'why don't you just run away?'

So he did.

He had run and run until he found somewhere to spend the night. It was an old abandoned warehouse. It didn't even have any shelving.

That night he had imagined his friends around him, comforting him.

When he woke in the morning he couldn't have been more shocked. He was wrapped up snugly in Lloyd's jacket and all thirty five of his imaginary friends where settled around the room.

Kratos, Yuan and Regal where seated by the door. Richter was sitting as far away as he could get without being in the corner with Emil snuggled into one side and Aster on the other. Raine was sitting with Genis snuggled into one side and Colette snuggled into the other. Presea was sitting near to Genis. Lloyd was sitting next to Harry, looking down at him and asleep at the same time. Zelos was lying flat out on the floor, Sheena was sitting on the other side of the room looking fed up and glaring at Zelos. Ratatosk was sitting in the middle of the room with his eight centurions cuddled around him in human form. The thirteen other summon spirits were also settled around the room in human form. Corinne was curled up against Verius.

Raine, Regal, Aster, Kratos and Yuan had talked about how they had all gotten there for a while before coming to the conclusion that they had been brought to life from Harry's imagination and the strange power he had. They all knew they were copies of a character in a game but they didn't care. They may be copies but from the moment they were created they were their own person, much like Emil being completely different from Ratatosk even though they used to be the same person.

All of them had taken to training the six year old in anything they could. Harry was now trained in swordsmanship with dual swords (by Lloyd), a broad sword (by Kratos and Ratatosk), a short sword and daggers (by Zelos) and a reverse grip blade (By Emil). Regal had taught him hand to hand combat, Presea and Richter taught him how to use an axe, Raine taught him healing spells, Genis had taught him elemental magic, Sheena taught him flexibility, karate and meditation.

Harry was no longer the weedy, underweight twig he had been when he first entered the warehouse. He was tall, well built, strong and confident.

Finding out about his power had helped.

It was shortly after his friends had been brought into existence. He was walking around London when he had spotted a pub no one was looking at. He found it curious and had wandered inside. The nice man behind the bar had given him a meal and opened the door in the back for him. He had discovered a whole new world in there. An entire alleyway hidden from view. It was full of magic things.

He had figured a good place to go would be the bank. He would need to create certificates for all his new friends. He had no idea how to do that but he figured the bank would be a good place to start. When he had given his name to the teller he was immediately shipped off into a back room.

It turned out his family was stinking rich. Go figure.

So anyway, he had signed some emancipation documents, moved into one of his houses with his friends and the bank had created false documents for everyone. Regal had quickly rebuilt his company from nothing, although he had to give it a different name.

Sheena had become the queen on the underworld.

Not in the literal sense of course.

She had gone around through all the criminals in the streets on London and had made a network similar to what she had with the ninja of Mizuho but criminals and not ninjas. They were all afraid of her, if anything went down, she was the first to hear about it.

Aster became a scientist again and he and Raine worked in the best lab in London. Richter was happier not working.

Genis was enrolled in the best school in Britain and Kratos was teaching Lloyd how not to be an idiot.

Lloyd eventually managed to escape by getting a job as a blacksmith. Since he created authentic swords and armour people went to him for all their fantasy weapons needs. He had a surprisingly large clientele.

Zelos decided to be a model and fashion designer although no one suspected any different. He became very famous very quickly.

Presea was happy just doing little wood carvings that Lloyd sold in his shop.

They had settled into a nice little routine when it was all thrown to pieces by this woman, currently sitting on the chair across from Harry with her mouth wide open.

Richter rolled his eyes. "Close your mouth."

The woman snapped her jaw shut and cleared her throat. "Um... I see... I... um... wasn't..." she shook her head. "I wasn't expecting you to look like that, or to be so powerful you can maintain the existence of this many beings all at once."

Harry grinned and Raine smirked before explaining. "Well, even though Harry created us, he doesn't supply the magic for us to live. We are, for all intents and purposes, fully alive as if we had been born into this world. We each have our own magical signature and survive just as any other being does."

The woman looked shocked for a long time before she pulled herself together. "Well... that is incredibly advanced magic."

Harry shrugged.

...

...

35 people. To be more precise, two angels, a half-angel, two chosens, three half-elves, four humans, eight centurions, fourteen summon spirits, one man made summon spirit and one fabrication of a summon spirit. To be even more precise,

The two angels were Kratos Aurion and Yuan Ka-fai

The half angel was Lloyd Irving

The three half-elves were Genis and Raine sage and Richter Abend

The six humans were Sheena Fujibayashi, Regal Bryant, Presea Combatir, Aster, Colette Brunel and Zelos Wilder

The eight centurions were Ignus, Aqua, Ventus, Lumin, Glacius, Solum, Tenebrae and Tonitrius,

The thirteen Summon spirits were Efreet, Undine, Sephie, Fairess, Yutus, Luna, Aska, Celsius, Volt, Shadow, Gnome, Ratatosk and Verius,

The man made summon spirit was Corinne

The fabrication of a summon spirit was Emil Castagnier.

...

...

Raine train under Poppy

Kratos and Yuan teach defence

Richter apprentices under Ancient runes teacher

Regal teaches Business management and life skills

Zelos co-teaches life skills with Regal

Sheena teaches Gymnastics and work with Flitwick in duelling club

Lloyd, Genis, Presea, Colette, Emil, Aster, Ratatosk, centurions and summon spirits get de-aged to 11 and attend with Harry.

Gryffindor - Lloyd Irving, Ratatosk Castagnier, Ignis Blaze, Lumin Sol, Efreet Blaze, Aska Sol, Sephie Sylph

Hufflepuff - Colette Brunel, Emil Castagnier, Tonitrius Bolt, Solum Terra, Luna Sol, Fairess Sylph, Kaolin Terra

Ravenclaw - Genis Sage, Aster Castagnier, Tenebrae Ebony, Ventus Sylph, Celsius Snow, Undine Waters

Slytherin - Presea Combatir, Harry Potter, Glacius Snow, Aqua Waters, Yutus Sylph, Shadow Ebony, Volt Bolt

...

Sorting, alphabetical

Efreet Blaze

Ignis Blaze

Colette Brunel

Aster Castagnier

Emil Castagnier

Ratatosk Castagnier

Presea Combatir

Tonitrius Current

Volt Current

Tenebrae Ebony

Shadow Ebony

Lloyd Irving

Harry Potter

Genis Sage

Celsius Snow

Glacius Snow

Aska Sol

Lumin Sol

Luna Sol

Fairess Sylph

Sephie Sylph

Yutus Sylph

Ventus Sylph

Gnome Terra (need to find new name for Gnome)

Solum Terra

Aqua Waters

Undine Waters


	15. unnamed HP Story

Story name: unnamed

Genre: Romance

Rating: T/M (depending on how explicit i get

Category: Harry Potter (with many references)

* * *

><p>Severus looked at harry. "Are you sure, Harry? This date? You don't want to go back far enough to save your godfather?"<p>

Harry sighed. "As much as I want too I know some things can't be changed. Getting us to then is going to be strained enough but we can't afford to wait any later. That was the turning point in the war." And Harry was right. The date in question was during the summer after his fifth year. The death eaters had attacked the burrow. Fred had managed to apparate away with Harry but George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charley, Remus and Alistair had died.

Not even a week later Severus was ousted as a spy and was in a coma in the hospital wing when Albus went to find the gaunt family ring. Without Severus there to help him, Albus died within an hour of arriving back at Hogwarts.

As it turned out when Severus regained consciousness a few days later he was able to tell everyone that Voldemort hadn't made any horcrux's. It was all a ruse to lead them on a wild goose chase.

This was six years ago. Harry and Severus were the only two left alive, fighting for the light. Harry had come across a rather obscure old book while he was wandering through his bank vaults a few weeks ago. It turns out that one of his ancestors was researching time magic. He had perfected it up to five years but after that each month put a strain of the caster. By the time Harry and Severus would get everything ready the strain to go far enough back to save Sirius would be too much.

Harry double checked his makeup and made sure his wig was on straight before charming it to stay put. He stood up, not even fazed by the huge heels and looked at Severus. "I have to get the last few ingredients for the ritual. I trust you can get everything set up here?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course, Lilyanna. You get the ingredients, I'll get things ready. If you don't contact me in ten minutes I'm coming to get you."

Harry rolled his eyes and rested a finger against the ring on his left hand. "I'll keep in contact the whole time, you know that." He activated the charms on his earing that would let him and Severus communicate over long distance and activated the charm on his ring that would let Severus know his state of health by looking at the colour of a cloud of smoke in the glass ball on a matching ring on his own hand.

When the war started to get bad harry had taken to hiding by disguising himself as a woman named Lilyanna 'Anna' Aurion. Harry then died Severus' hair red, charmed his eyes a red/brown and told him his cover name was Kratos Aurion. Severus didn't get the reference but knew that no pureblood would recognise two characters from a muggle videogame.

After harry got the last few ingredients for the ritual he made sure he had everything he could need when back in time. Assuring himself he had everything he went back to where he and Severus were staying. Two days later harry was back in his normal clothes, Severus back to his normal appearance and both of them carrying a spelled bag around their neck.

The ritual was long and they both gasped at the drain on their magic when it finished. The world spun out of control and harry closed his eyes. He felt a jarring thud and opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling of his old room at the Dursleys.

He stood up and took stock of himself. He was wearing the same clothes he had on when he cast the spell. His body was the same as it should be though. Harry sighed, looks like he will have to go on that nutrient potion again.

He pulled out his earing and ring and called Severus. He sighed happily when the response was immediate. "Hey, Sev."

"Harry. How are you? Did you land okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just upset that I'm a scrawny git again. I'm gonna have to have those nutrient potions."

"I'll get started on them… looks like we arrived two days early. You have until tomorrow before you get taken to the burrow. I'll try and help but I'm not sure what I could do without blowing my cover."

Harry sighed. "We'll do what we always do. Keep moving forward."

"Step by step."

"Moment by moment."

"Alright Harry. I'm going to get started on those potions. You do what you need to."

Harry nodded even though Severus couldn't see him. "I will need to speak to my aunt about moving home. They can't stay here for long."

Severus sighed. "Do you have to? You know that if the death eaters don't kill them, I will."

Harry shook his head. "No killing. I'll see you in a few days."

"Sure. Keep your rings on, just disable the charms on the earring."

"Yeah, will do. Stay safe."

"You too."

Harry disabled the charms on the earing so Severus would no longer be able to hear everything he said and stretched. He activated the charms to make both the earring and the ring on his finger invisible to everyone but him and Severus.

The conversation with his aunt was gruelling to say the least. It wasn't until he pulled out the dead to the property and told them they were officially evicted from the property and had three days to move out that they actually started to take him seriously. Harry had been delighted the first time round when he found out that he owned the whole of privet drive.

Harry looked around the house and packed his things up, making sure not to leave anything there. Anything that didn't fit in his trunk went into his charmed bag. He was very happy to discover some of his mother's thing in the attic and carefully put all of them in his bag. Petunia was getting none of it.

Sure enough, at dinner the next day several order members showed up to escort Harry to the burrow.

The next evening found Harry pacing in the burrow kitchen window. He activated the charms on his earing so Severus cold hear him. Any minute now…

BOOM!

Harry pulled out his wand and the sword of Gryffindor and leant against the wall next to the window. "Get back up, their breaking the wards!"

A shock of light shot through the window. Harry cursed. "They put up anti-apparation wards!" another flash of light. "Shit. Portkeys are out." Harry fired a shot out the window just as Alistair came into view. It hit the death eaters who turned around to face the scarred old Auror.

Mad-eye managed to jump past the ward boundary and ran up to the house, firing spells at his back the whole way. Harry smiled. One life saved.

Mad-eye burst through the door and shut it behind him. Harry smirked. "Nice of you to join the party."

Mad-eye looked askance at harry and noticed his positioning. "Thanks for the backup, Potter."

Harry inclined his head. "Welcome." He turned and fired a volley of spells out the window. "Anyone else coming?" he called.

"No." Arthur's voice came from the living room. "They blocked off the floo too."

Harry cursed. "Bill, take their wards down, before they have a chance to reinforce them."

Bill nodded and set to work removing the anti-escape wards.

There was a deafening boom and the house shook. "Shit. They took out the wards." Harry glanced over at the others. There was no way he was letting them die this time.

"_Harry, what are you planning?_" came Severus' voice over the earring.

Harry smirked and whispered. "You know me, Sev, one part brave, three parts fool."

"_Harry, if you do something stupid I swear I will kill you._"

Harry smirked and leapt out the shattered window, firing spell after spell at the death eaters. He dropped six before a spell smashed into him from the side. Harry screamed as the pain of the crutiatus rippled through him. He grit his teeth and shot a spell at the one holding the curse and sighed when the spell instantly lifted.

There was a familiar crack and a cry of 'SECTUMSEMPRA!' before Harry caught sight of Severus behind the death eaters. His surprise attack meant he was able to take out nine before they recovered enough to fight back. By then harry and mad-eye, with the help of whoever was firing out the windows, were firing a volley down and keeping most of them facing away from Severus.

Harry dodged a spell from one death eater but this inadvertently put him in the path of a spell being aimed at mad-eye. The spell hit him straight in the chest and he blacked out.

When Harry opened his eyes he found himself staring at the ceiling of the infirmary at Hogwarts. He sat up and rubbed his head.

He got out of bed and found his charmed bag still around his neck. His wand and glasses were on the bedside table he quickly put his glasses on and went to look for the others. He didn't have to go far as the entire order was seated on various beds of the infirmary, disusing things.

Harry smirked. "Hey. What happened?"

Everyone turned to stare at him. Poppy was the first to recover. "Well, Mr. Potter. After you were hit Alistair managed to get you to safety. Everyone got out alive but there were some injuries…"

Harry nodded and looked around. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where's Professor Snape?"

Poppy looked from side to side for a moment. "Severus was hit with a spell I don't recognise… it's killing him. You-Know-Who himself hit him."

Harry tilted his head to one side. "Is there any way to remove the spell?"

Poppy shook her head. "It would take too long to find out what it is and remove it. He would be dead by then."

Harry crossed his arms and glared at his feet as he thought. "What if he were to have some kind of protection against old snake faces magic?"

Poppy hummed. "That might work… but we would first need to find someone with a resistance already…"

Harry raised one hand and pointed at himself. "Exhibit A."

Poppy chuckled. "Well, that's all well and good but we still need to find a way of sharing that protection with Severus."

Harry nodded. "What ways are there to share magic or protections?"

Dumbledore hummed. "Adoption."

"No. I'm not old enough to adopt him and the protection wouldn't pass on otherwise."

"Magical transfusion?"

"No. That requires his magic being nearly drained dry first. There is no telling what that spell will do should that happen."

"Blood transfusion."

"Same problem."

Dumbledore hummed again. "The only other thing I can think of at the moment is marriage."

Harry narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to one side. "Fine. Keep him alive until I get back. I need to go to Gringotts."

Dumbledore frowned. "You can't go down diagon ally, Harry. It's too dangerous."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom. He quickly got his woman outfit on and stepped out of the bathroom. He raised his voice to sound more like a woman and smiled, tilting his head to one side. "Is this better?"

Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded. Ron blinked. "Is that… really you, Harry?"

Harry giggled and nodded. "Yup. A soldier must make full use of all his skills. Since I have been endowed with great beauty," Harry flip a bit of hair over his shoulder. "Why not use it?"

Remus shuddered. "Please just get out of that outfit as soon as you can, it's disturbingly attractive."

Harry laughed and quickly made his way out of the hospital wing. When he got to Gringotts he quickly spoke to both his account manager and Severus', explaining the situation and how he wanted a marriage contract set up. He also told silvertongue, the goblin in charge of his accounts, to do a full audit and reverse any and all transactions from his account that was not his getting money at the start of the school year or anything happening from his parent's wills.

He returned to Hogwarts and quickly got changed. When he got back Severus was sitting up in a bed in the main room. Harry quickly got him to sign the documents giving him control of the prince estates and heritage. The documents disappeared seconds after he finished signing them.

While he was signing them, Harry signed the emancipation documents.

After that was done they both signed the betrothal contracts and turned to the headmaster.

"Albus?" Severus croaked.

The headmaster looked at the two of them. "Are you sure you want to do this, my boys? There is no going back."

Harry nodded. "We're sure. Sev and I have been in a relationship for the past year anyway."

Everyone stared at them in shock. Severus smirked. "We're good actors aren't we?" he croaked.

Harry nodded. "And Remus, don't worry. He hasn't done anything. He made me promise not to try until I was seventeen. I'm guessing I'm released from that obligation now?"

Severus chuckled. "Yes. We will need to consummate the marriage anyway."

Harry grinned.


	16. Dawn of the Dragons, time travel story

You groaned silently as stared into the darkness. You hoped Medea's spell had worked properly and sent you back in time and not caused some kind of irreparable damage. Not that you had anything to lose. You lost the war and all your friends that hadn't come with you into the crypt. Even two of those that had.

"_Devin?_"

"_Solus?_" You thought back. You got the mental equivalent of a nod before your vision cleared up. You tried to move your eyes and found you couldn't. It was a second before you realised you were looking through Solus' eyes. "_Where are you_?" Even as you asked it you recognised the room. You could never forget it.

"_In the egg chamber. What happened? Last thing I remember was Xekara killing me_." He looked around for a moment. "_Now I'm a whelp again. I only just hatched. Devin..._"

"_I know. Medea used a spell to send me back in time. I was supposed to be sent back to the day we met but something went wrong I think. You weren't supposed to come back and since you're in the egg chamber then we came back too far_."

Solus nodded and carefully made his way out of the egg chamber. Thankfully Belarius was still asleep so he was able to sneak past him. It was a long and tense few hours before Solus finally made his way out of the underground chambers. As he took to the sky you both breathed a sigh of relief.

By unspoken mutual agreement you had not spoken a word throughout except for warnings and silent expletives.

"_So, what now_?" Solus asked.

You mentally shrugged. "_Why don't you come to Burden's Rest? We can speak in person and sort all of this out. How far back do you reckon we are_?"

Solus shrugged. "_I don't know._" He watched the landscape fly past below him and flew on towards you. Neither of you were sure how he knew where you were. "_What does it look like where you are?_"

You sent a mental shrug again. "_I don't know. I'm looking through your eyes. I think I'm unconscious, or, my body is at least._"

Solus growled slightly and snapped his teeth. You smile at his show of worry and send a mental hug along with your feelings of appreciation and love.

You travel together for several days before you regain feeling in your own body. "_Ah! I think I'm waking up_."

Solus rumbles happily. "_Good. If this strange mental connection ends then I hope you are well. I should not be too much longer. I will be with you soon._"

"_I know. I will see you properly in a few days_." You focused your attention on your body and wince. "_It feels like I'm being hit with lightning._"

Solus rumbled with equal parts amusement and concern and you focus on trying to wake up. You are suddenly aware of your body and what is around you. Your connection with Solus is in the back of your mind, a constant steady presence that somehow keeps you grounded. You hear a woman crying. There are low voices murmuring something.

You crack and eye open and see your mother at your bedside, lying on your chest, crying. You had never seen her cry before and you hope you never will again. You see Roland standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder and the village healer standing at the end of your bed, head down and speaking softly to Mayor Tullian.

You gently close both hands and realize one is being held by someone. Your mother sat up suddenly and you realize she was the one holding your hand. "Devin!" she cried and launched forwards to pull you into a hug.

You cough weakly and tentatively wrap your arms around her. You look at the completely shocked looks the mayor and the healer are giving you and turn to Roland with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked. "Welcome back to the living, kid." You tilt your head slightly. "You and the other kids were playing some kind of game. They were chasing you, pretending you were an ogre. They beat you pretty bad. I found you bleeding out on the floor and brought you here." He jerked his head at the healer. "This one said you wouldn't make it but tried his damned best to save you anyway. You were almost completely gone just now as far as we could tell."

You chuckled. "It'll take more than that to kill me." Now you remember. The spell sent you back during a game. You managed to fight back against the other children a bit and they hit at you harder than they normally would since you were fighting back. You remember getting wounded badly and a strong pair of arms cradling you as they carried you off before you lost consciousness. "Thanks."

Roland nodded. He turned and left, waving over his shoulder. "Well, now I know you're okay I can rest easy." The door shut behind him and you smiled. You had always liked Roland. Even as a kid. He seemed to have a soft spot for you too. You had often found yourself in his back room, hiding out from the other kids when they were chasing you.

Your mother pulled back and looked at you. You smiled and bore with her gushing affection. She honestly had been worried about you and this made you feel strangely warm, but also a bit guilty as you hadn't thought of her once during your travels. You didn't even know if she survived the attack on Burden's Rest.

Once she had finished assuring herself you were alive the healer pushed her aside so he could examine you properly. You noticed a number of bruises and cuts along your chest and arms and assumed your legs were just as bad. They were of little consequence though. The big wound was on the side of your head. One of the boys had a plank of wood with a nail in it.

Once he was sure of your regaining health he stepped to the side and bustled off to deal with a farmhand who had just come in with a pitchfork in his foot.

You look at Mayor Tullian and smiled slightly. He smiles at you. "You had us worried lad. The kids have all been told what they did to you and they're all a bit shaken by it. I suppose most of them will be by to apologize soon, now that we know you're okay."

You nod and smile slightly, leaning back into the bed, strangely drained just being awake this long. The healer looked over. "If you're tired, go back to sleep. You need to rest."

You looked to your mother who gave you watery smile and bade you goodnight. As you slip off to sleep you think to Solus. "_You'll like my mother._"

Solus rumbled back. "_You already met my parents, I believe._"

You chuckled and slipped off to sleep.

When you next wake up, its morning and the village healer is doing his rounds. You take better stock of yourself now and realize you're about eight years old. "_We came back further than I thought._"

"_How far?_"

"_Well, I'm about eight now. So... ten years or so?_"

Solus kicked at a pebble on the path through the trees... "_Really? That's a bit far._"

You nodded slightly and smiled as the healer checked you over. You answered his question and mentally chuckled as Solus rounded a bend and came across a group of mounted soldiers. He nodded to them and slipped past, keeping an eye on them as he did.

One of them actually leaned towards another and asked. "Why isn't it flying?"

Solus turned to him and raised a wing. "My wings got tired." He carried on walking and broke into a jog when he got past them. The both of you were laughing madly in your minds, not allowing yourself to make a noise out loud. "_Did you see their faces_?"

You chuckled. "_Yes. I believe you will be the talk of the next tavern they go to._" You managed to get yourself under control enough to not arouse suspicion and the healer gave you some breakfast and told you to rest. Your school teacher came by not long later with some books for you to read. You grimaced and whined but were glad for something to do. Really you didn't mind studying. While you did rely heavily on Lucian's knowledge during your travels you did find it hard to follow the simplest of his conversations, when you would have found it much easier had you paid attention in school.

You read the books, making sure Solus heard so he could gain a better understanding of human history and society. Most of it was actually very easy since you had already done this once before.

Your mother came by around noon but had to leave soon after to get back to the store. She had been by this morning but you had been asleep.

Both you and Solus were very bored for the next few days. The seemingly endless stream of children coming to apologize for nearly killing you had amused you both at first but it got tired after a while. You read all the books your teacher gave you to read and were slightly surprised by how much you learned from them, showing just how little you had paid attention the first time round.

Finally you were released from the Healers home and were shooting out the door faster than anyone had any right to move at. Moving as stealthily as anyone can you sneak into the forest and make your way through the trees. You pounce on Solus as soon as he comes into view and you spend the next few hours just reaffirming your bond and relishing in each other's company.

Soon enough you have to leave and after one final scratch to Solus' eye ridge you make your way back to the village. You find a large group of other children easily enough and thankfully it's the ones you remember hanging around with the most as a child.

You rush up and they welcome you with open arms. Soon enough you are in the midst of some game or other. You can't play for long though, as parent's soon come around to bring children in for the evening. You make your way home and melt into the hug from your mother. It had been far too long since you had felt this love. Sadly, the next day was a school day and after dinner you were sent to bed to rest after your 'horrible ordeal'. Honestly, you'd had worse. The wounds you got from the purple orcs and quilladrians were bad enough, coupled with what you got from- no. you weren't going to think about that...

You wake in the morning feeling refreshed. You give a quick morning greeting to Solus and head downstairs. After a quick breakfast you head off to school, dragging your feet like usual. Just because you want to learn everything you can, doesn't mean you actually _want_ to go to school.

You get there just in time and file in with your friends. You make sure Solus is paying attention to your class. If you have to suffer through it, so does he. Surprisingly he doesn't seem to mind and is fascinated on how humans educate their young.

"_It's strange that you leave all the education to one person. Among dragons teaching the young is usually up to the parents or is done by several members of a thunder._"

"_A thunder_?"

"_A group of dragons._"

"Devin, are you paying attention?"

You look up at the teacher. Normally she would be glaring at anyone not paying attention in class but this time she is looking at you with concern. You smiled slightly. "Yes ma'am."

She hummed. "Are you sure you're okay to be here?"

You nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Fully recovered."

Madam Sayla nodded. "Then perhaps you won't mind telling me what we were talking about just now?"

"Me paying attention?" You answer cheekily. At her slight glare you sigh slightly. "Just trying to add some humor. We were covering the Iulian empire."

She nodded and went back to lecturing. At break one of your friends confronts you. "Why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?"

You grimaced. "If I had I would have spent the rest of today and probably tonight at the healers. I just want things to go back to normal."

She grimaced and nodded. "Right. I understand. Anyway, what do you want to do?"

You shrugged and let your friends lead the games. It seemed strange that you could play these games again. They had all lost the element of fun they had as a kid. You don't see the world the same way you did before. After school you spent a while playing chase with your friends and delighted I being able to jump easily over small walls or other obstacles.

Eventually you were able to slip away and went out to the forest to see Solus. He had gone hunting while you were with your friends and had already eaten. At least you never had to worry about your friend starving. You spent a while together before you headed back out. It was a shame you couldn't let anyone know about him. It meant you would barely get any time together.

Over the next few weeks you steadily got used to being a kid again and Solus grew much faster than he had the first time around. Over that time (much to your delight) people began to forget about your injury, despite the scar being quite obvious. A lot of your free time was spent trying to emulate the tricks Rissa did during your many adventures. You started small, with forward rolls and cartwheels.

Finally it was the weekend again and you and your friends were playing. One of them suggested a mud war and so you found one of the unused fields and set to throwing mud at each other. Thanks to your training you were able to avoid any mud thrown at you by 'the enemy'. Soon enough all your friends had turned on you and you were leaping and ducking around mud bombs from all sides.

Finally they gave up and begged you to teach them how to do that.

And thus you began to teach all the children in the village to move around like a gnome thief. You had yet to decide if this was a good thing.

.o.O.o.

Two years after you had come back you were standing at the edge of the forest just looking over the village. You sighed and walked further into the forest. The town guard had been attacked by a group of bandits. Three of them hadn't survived their injuries.

Most everyone had the day off today and tomorrow to morn. You walked further into the forest, following the now well worn, but hidden, trail. It was only a few moments before you came into the clearing and found your target. You walk over and sat next to him, handing him a pie.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He sniffled. "Why? You didn't do it."

You nodded and glanced over at Ogen before staring ahead again. "It's just an expression." You're both silent for a moment before you speak again. "I never knew my dad. He died when I was a baby. I don't know what kind of man he was, or what kind of person he wanted me to be. Mum tells me about him but all I have is stories. I never knew him." You turn to face him. "You have a lot of good memories of your dad. You know who he was and who he wanted you to be. You have something to strive to be. You can do him proud and know you did. I'll never know if my dad is proud of me."

Ogen looked at you and sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "What?"

You smiled gently. "Cry because he's gone, but once you've done that, be happy for what you had with him. Be happy for the life he led. Celebrate the life you had together and try to grow into the man he would want you to be. Remember the happy times and smile because you knew him and know he's watching you from the heavens."

Ogen smiled slightly for a moment before he burst into tears. You gathered him into your arms, making sure the pie didn't get crushed or dirty as you did so, and held him while he cried. Solus watched from the trees where he was hidden as Ogen had run right into his clearing.

Once your friend had cried himself out, he pulled back and you gently cleaned his face with a clean handkerchief and held out the pie again. The both of you spent the next few hours just sitting and eating the pie your mother had baked while Ogen told you stories of things he had his dad had done.

Ogen finally just sighed. "The one thing dad had always wanted to do was take me to see a dragon. I know it's stupid but I really want to see one and dad always promised to take me to see one."

You glance over at the trees and look at Solus. He nods and you turn back to Ogen. "Can you keep a secret? Like a massive, life changing, if you tell anyone it would put everyone in danger kind of secret."

Ogen looked at you strangely. "Yeah."

You nodded and pointed behind the both of you. He turns slightly and gaped as Solus carefully made his way between the trees and back into the clearing. You note (not for the first time) that you are going to have to either cut some trees down or find a bigger clearing. Ogen breathes a huge sigh or awe. "Is that?"

You nod. "That's Solus. He's mine. He hatched two years ago and came all the way here from half way across West Kruna just for me. I'm his rider." You stand up and dust yourself down. "Want to ride him?"

Ogen nodded. "Yes!" he jumped to his feet and dusted off his trousers.

You picked up your mother's tea towel and pocketed it before moving over to Solus. Since it had been two years since you met, as opposed to the few months you had the first time, he is a lot bigger. You easily climb up onto the top of his foreleg and offer your hand to Ogen. He takes it cautiously and you then climb onto Solus' back and again offer your hand to Ogen.

Once the both of you are secure Solus takes off, thankful for the ridge at the forest edge giving him enough room to clear the trees without being seen. You hold tightly to Ogen and make sure he doesn't fall off. He is ecstatic and holds both hands in the air before letting out a loud whoop.

Once Solus lands again you help Ogen off and he stands on the floor a moment just trying to get his feet used to the floor again. He looked up at you. "Thanks Devin."

You nodded. "You can't tell anyone, okay? If the wrong people hear about this they'll burn the whole village down."

Ogen nodded. "I know. I won't say a word. Promise."

You stare at him for a moment and nodded. "Come on. Let's get back, before people start to wonder where we are and send a search party."

Ogen nodded. "Okay. Bye Solus." Solus rumbled back and the two of you leave the clearing and head back to the village. Ogen looked sideways at you. "You know, I feel a lot better now. Thanks. You're right. I need to be glad for what time dad and I had together. Besides, I have to be strong for mum."

You nodded. "Seeing you mom cry is one of the worst things you could ever see."

Ogen tilted his head. "When has your mom ever cried? She's one of the most ferocious people I know."

You smiled. "You remember two years ago, when I nearly died?" he thought for a moment before glancing at the scar on your head and nodded. "She cried then. It was the first thing I saw when I woke up."

Ogen grimaced. "Right." you travel in silence for a minute or two before he looks at you. "What's it like, not having a dad?"

You shrugged. "I don't know. I've got nothing to compare it too. I don't know what it's like having a dad so I can't tell you what it's like without one."

He nodded and you travel in silence until you get to his house. You give him a one armed hug and see him through the door before heading home. You wash up the tea towel and start on some cleaning around the house. Your mother walked in, leaning against the door frame. "Devin, you're back."

You looked up and smiled. "Yeah. How are you doing?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. Just a touch of the flu. I'll survive."

You smiled. "I know. Why don't you go back to bed, I'll fix you something."

She nods and smiles gratefully at you before disappearing back into her room. You turn back to the counter and sigh before fixing some soup for your mother. Once she'd eaten you cleaned up all the dishes and went off in search of Timon, the head farmer.

You found him easily enough and manage to persuade him to let you onto the fields to work. You were ten years old now, while still young for field work he understood. With your mother sick it was up to you to provide for the family.

.o.O.o.

Thankfully your mother had only had the flu and had recovered in a week and was back to her normal self. Ogen spent more time practicing with his practice sword than before and the two of you often spent hours at a time training together. You convinced the blacksmith to make you a wooden pitchfork (it's not a pitchfork! It's a quadrant!) and you used it against Ogen's wooden sword. You beat him every time but he was improving with every fight. The other kids all joined in and soon the blacksmith had made a decent sum of money selling training swords and 'quadrants' among a few other weapons.

By the time the next year rolled around everyone was much better at swordsmanship since they were determined to beat you and you kept thrashing everyone with both your pitchfork and your sword. Surprisingly, at the turn of the new year, the blacksmith and the mayor had gathered a group of the teens together and presented you with actual swords 'On the promise that you not draw them unless in defense of the village'.

It was a promise you all made easily.

That was the start of you and Solus beginning to regain your reputation.

You had been given a mask by the town scout, Scot, and donned a black suit while you flew off on Solus' back. You landed in the neighboring village and took out numerous kobolds. Solus had seen them there with his far sight. It wasn't an organised raid by the dragons, just a bit of senseless violence.

The village was in awe of Solus and you made sure everyone knew his name, though you just referred to yourself as 'The Dragon-Rider'.

Word spread soon enough about a dragon rider and you smirked every time it was mentioned. You and Ogen often traded knowing glances but surprisingly he didn't say anything. You were sure the temptation would get to him eventually. It was a few days later that he pulled you aside.

"Devin, you need to think about telling some more people."

You looked at him in question. "Why?"

"This is going to get out eventually, someone will see Solus, he's getting really big now, or someone will recognize you or something. If no one knows it would be way worse when it comes out. Do like you did with me. Find someone you know you can trust to keep it a secret and tell them and make sure they know they can't talk about it."

You sighed and nodded. "I know. I'm gonna tell my mum soon. She's gonna freak out."

Ogen nodded. "I know. My mum freaked when I told her I wanted to join the town guard. She was crying like I was already dead. She really wanted me to have a much safer job, like working in the fields."

You chuckled. "I don't think that's all that safe. Look at poor Freddie." Freddie being the farmer who had come into the healers while you were there three years ago. He ended up with a permanent limp and had nearly lost his whole foot.

He was such a klutz. He had gone to rest against his pitchfork but had been holding it the wrong way up so instead of stabbing the butt into the ground he'd stabbed the prongs down and he missed the ground and got himself in the foot.

You and Ogen chuckled and you shook your head. "I know. I need to reveal it but I don't really know how." You sighed again. "I'll get to it. I need to tell mum sooner than later."

Ogen nodded. "Want me to be there?"

You shook you head. "Nah, I'll manage." He nodded and you parted ways.

.o.O.o.

The next few months were tense for you as you slowly introduced more people to Solus. The first person was of course your mother who just smiled and said she knew you were going to do great things. She gushed over Solus for a while before berating you for not introducing her to him when he was smaller so she could have seen how cute he was.

The next was Roland who actually fell to the ground laughing. "So much like your father. You just can't blend in can you? Have to be different."

When you introduced him to Solus Tullian the mayor had stared for a long while before turning to you slowly. "His name is Solus?" he asked.

You nodded. "Yes. I named him after you."

Solus rumbled. "It is nice to finally meet my namesake."

The mayor had gotten very teary eyed at that had you had suddenly found the need to retie your boots, while Solus watched a bird fly overhead, to give him a moment to compose himself. He profusely thanked you, for both allowing him to know such a huge secret and naming your dragon after him. "It's such an honour. I don't even know what to say..."

You gently reached up and gripped his shoulder. "Then don't say anything. I can see how much this means to you. You don't have to say anything."

He laughed. "For an eleven year old, you seem far too mature. You really don't act your age."

You smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, but I have Solus so I have to be mature. Besides, after the accident, I've not really felt like a child."

He nodded, immediately knowing what you spoke of. Every time you came across each other he looked up at your scar. His son had been the one to do it. "I see. I'm sorry that my son had to take your childhood from you."

You shook your head. "Don't worry about it."

You also introduced Solus to a number of your closer friends. They all awed over Solus but agreed to keep it a secret.

Gil had been the only one to ask why, but he questioned everything even if he was going to do it anyway.

"If people find out that I'm here, that Solus is here, it'll put a bounty on the village and my head. Bandits and bounty hunters will flock to try to kill me or get revenge for any allies I'll kill. I'm a hero, saving people is what I do so I'm going to make a lot of enemies, and that's only what the enemy will do. I am not ready to fight in the war and if the king's men find out how old I am they might start bringing children into this war."

Gil nodded. "Right. Okay. I won't say anything."

Several weeks later Solus had another vision and you got your suit on and were flying high in the sky to get there. Suddenly the world seemed to blink out of existence beneath you before coming back, several hundred miles from where you left.

You and Solus had circled in the clouds for a moment before you realized that Solus had teleported you that far. You both grinned and felt very accomplished having discovered this power.

.o.O.o.

The next couple of months passed by in a bit of a blur. By this time you had told almost a quarter of the village about Solus but you were wary of mentioning it to almost half. You and all the other children were much more acrobatic than before and the village had started to gain a reputation for it since the kids playing in the village spent as much time jumping from roof to roof as they did running in the streets themselves.

You were sitting on Solus' foot as the two of you relaxed when Solus had another vision. You hopped onto his back immediately and pulled your mask down before you froze. Solus sensed your unease and paused.

"Where did I get my mask from?"

It was a few more weeks before you got an answer. All your weapons and armor (not that you had much) could disappear and reappear at will. This made you very happy as it meant you didn't have to worry about not having the right weapon for the fight or being disarmed in a fight and you didn't have to worry about anyone seeing you with your disguise since you could keep it gone until you needed it.

You were also able to start collecting weapons and armor that people gave you. Most of the armor didn't fit yet but you knew you'd grow into it or sell it later. Your favorite piece though, was a red hood ranger cloak.

_You sat at the bar in the pub of the town you'd just saved. Solus was roaming the nearby countryside for a couple of cows or something as he was quite hungry and he didn't want to eat too much from one place. You sat at a table with a man in a red cloak. He looked you over. "Bit young to be drinking aren't you?"_

"_Only alcoholic stuff. This isn't alcohol." You had promised Roland to let him be the one to serve you your first drink._

_The ranger raised an eyebrow and shrugged. As the evening progressed, you don't know how it got onto the topic, but the ranger was boasting, saying he knew more about the Dragon-Rider than anyone in West Kruna. You smirked and tricked him into making a bet, his cloak for your sword. It was a nice sword and you had never used it as it was too heavy and threw you off balance a bit due to your size._

_He laughed and you shook on the bet before he dared you to name one person that knew more about the dragon-rider than he did. "The Dragon-Rider? Or perhaps his dragon? Maybe his mother?"_

_The ranger stared at you in shock for a moment before spluttering out a few indignant noises. A man leant over from the next table over. "Kid's got you there."_

_The ranger sighed and took his cloak off, passing it to you. You smirked and shook his hand again. "Pleasure doing business with you." you walked out of the pub and didn't bother to hide yourself as you left town. You could tell the ranger was following you, he must be a novice. When you had gotten far enough from the village you stood and waited. Seconds later Solus touched down and you leapt up onto his back, years of practice making the jump easy. As he took off you turned to the ranger and waved before the two of you blinked out of existence for a moment, reappearing back near Burden's Rest._

You and Solus had laughed about it for days after and so had Ogen and Riani when you told them about it.

.o.O.o.

As time passed you watched things change more and more but Solus assured you that things would still be on track at the start of the war.

You were now fifteen and Riani had just spoken to you and Gil about sneaking into The Plundered Dungeon to get your first drink.

You smiled fondly at the memory of when this had happened in the original timeline. Things happened a bit differently this time around.

You sat waiting on the roof, looking down at Riani as she waited. She huffed in impatience and looked around. Finally Gil showed up. She looked him over and huffed. "What the hell are you wearing? I told you to bring a mask!"

"This is a mask."

"It's a pair of shorts! This is a mask!" she tugged at the cloth over her face.

"Well we don't all 'ave bandits for dads."

"He's not a bandit! He's a scout!" she snorts and turns away.

Gil looks around. "Where's Devin?"

"I told him to meet us here. With a _mask_."

"This is a-"

"Shh. You'll wake the farmers." You hiss and drop off the roof. "Now if you're both done arguing over what constitutes a mask or not, I've been sitting on that roof for the past half an hour. My ass is cold. Can we go?"

Riani looks at you. "What is that?"

You smirked. "A Red Hood Ranger's cloak. Won it in a bet."

Gil grinned. "Cool."

You smirked. "Come on, let's go."

Together the three of you sneak across the fields and into the town. You creep around moonlit buildings, pressing up against cool walls, peering round corners and looking into shadows but there's no need for caution. Everyone in the village is asleep at this time.

You reach The Plundered Dungeon without meeting anyone and you head around to the backdoor. Riani reaches for the door handle and you all glance at each other. She gently pushes the door and it opens. "Told you he never locks it." she whispered. She steps inside and holds the door. "Hurry!" Gil slips in after her and you silently follow. The door clicks shut behind you. You look around the shadowy room you could navigate in your sleep. It looks so much different in the dark.

As you walk through the room Gil stumbles into something and stifles a cry.

Riani looks sharply at him. "Careful." She looks back. "The tap rooms through here."

As you walk past Gil you feel him grab the neck of your cloak and follow.

A short corridor leads to the tavern's main chamber, where argentine light drifts between the shutters. It sculpts the outlines of round tables, numerous chairs and a long counter. Riani presses a hand to her masked mouth, stifling a giggle. "Too young for a strong drink, are we?" she slides behind the bar and picks up a tankard. Her other hand moves to one of the taps on a barrel.

You silently groan as a voice answers from the other end of the room. "I'd say so."

Gil squeals and the tankard falls from Riani's hand and clatters on the floor.

"And that goes for all three of you." Roland says. His broad-shouldered frame steps away from the darkness at the bottom of the staircase and passes in front of a shuttered window. Narrow strips of light glimmer on steel.

"Run!" Riani shouts.

She bolts past and pushes you against a table on the way past. Gil squeaks again and runs off, tugging your hood as he did so. You shout after him and turn to run, not really trying to escape.

"Ha!" you feel strong arms wrap around you. You struggled a bit before you were lifted up and carried across the room. Roland set you down on a bar-stool before lowering your hood. You grin sheepishly at him. "Devin. And if I don't miss my guess that was Riani and Gil who just ran out of here like the hounds of hell were after them."

You nodded. "Yeah."

"That desperate for your first ales?"

"Don't tell my mom. She'll-"

"Give you the belting you deserve for breaking into a man's home?"

You sighed slightly. "Yeah." Sometimes you wonder if your mother would be more easy going if your father were still around.

Roland laughed and reached past you, picking up a tankard. "You want a drink so bad? I'll get you one."

He goes to the other side of the bar and while his back is turned you let a smirk across your lips for a second before you school your features and plaster a shocked expression on your face. Roland pours a light beer into the tankard and places it on the bar in front of you. "Here."

You look up at him, wide eyed. "Really?"

You grin and bring the drink up to your lips. You take a sip and start chocking on it, your young body unused to the burn of alcohol. Roland laughed. "See. That's why you should wait until you're old enough."

You clear your throat. "Old enough to kill, old enough for all the fun stuff."

Roland looked sadly at you for a moment and you suddenly wish you could take it back. You instead lift the tankard again and barely avoid coughing at the alcoholic burn. Roland sighed and poured himself a Skullsmash. He always had a barrel even though he was the only one who drank it. You both sit in silence for a moment before you look up at him. "Tell me one of your stories?"

Roland smiled slightly. "Which one?"

"The one where you got Rogar's Dream?"

Roland smiled and sat at the stool next to you, beginning his tale. It had always been one of both your favorites.

By the time he had finished you had both drained your tankards and you knew that if you didn't get home soon you would get no sleep tonight and you were working in the fields tomorrow.

Roland picks up your tankards and goes behind the bar to clean them. "I'll see ya later, Devin."

You walked over to the door. "Yeah. Thanks for the beer... dad." You quickly scarper out of the tavern and leap onto a roof, flying over the buildings and heading home. You jump in through your window and sit down heavily on your bed. "Oh gods..." you bury your face in your hands. "Did I seriously just call Roland 'dad'?"

"_Yes you did._"

"_Not helping, Solus._"

"_Get some sleep._"

You sighed and lay down. Easily falling asleep.

.o.O.o.

It was now a year later and you had just stopped a beastman war band from destroying a large town and were relaxing in a tavern when a little gnome caught your eye. You smirked and snuck up behind her, though you could tell she knew you were there. "I think you should put that back where you found it, dear." You whispered and carried on towards the bar.

She blushed slightly and quickly attached the purse back to the man's belt before coming over to sit next to you at the bar. When she ordered you slid the gold over to the barkeep and his accepted it without a word. Rissa looked sideways at you. "You hoping to get lucky tonight luv?"

You chuckled. "No. But if you were going to be using someone else's money to buy a drink then why not let me buy you one?"

Rissa shrugged. "Well, suppose that makes sense." She looked you over for a moment. "Here, 'old on a bloomin' minute. Are you that Dragon-Rider bloke?"

You nodded. "I am, yes."

"Bloomin heck."

You laughed and spent the rest of the evening with Rissa.

.o.O.o.

You woke up with a warm body curled into your side and winced at your pounding headache. Did you get very drunk last night? Yes. Hang over. Ow. You slowly peel one eye open and close it again when you see the top of Rissa's head nestled into your chest.

It was only moments later you feel her wake up and you tighten your arm around her waist. She stills and you both just lie there for a while before Rissa sighed. "You ever done this 'fore?"

"Never."

"At all?"

"At all. This was my first." Sadly enough that was completely true. You had your eyes on Leo the last time around but she'd died in that barn fire that hadn't happened yet. No one else had caught your interest and you were a bit busy during your adventures and had never been with anyone.

"Oh. Well then..." there was an awkward silence for a moment before she sighed. "Well, least I can boast about being the Dragon-Rider's first then... not that anyone would ever believe me." she propped her chin on your chest and you assumed she was staring intently at you, though you couldn't see since you had your eyes closed still. "You're a lot younger than I thought you'd be."

You nodded slightly. "Yeah. Don't tell anyone about my age. The king's men might start trying to draft children into the war if he finds out."

You felt Rissa nod. "Alright. I won't say anything." She rests her head against your chest again. "You're actually pretty comfy."

You chuckled quietly. "Thank you, I think." You both lie in comfortable silence for a moment.

"_Devin. We need to go._"

You groan. "Ugh. Dragon's calling. I have to go."

Rissa chuckled. "Well then, Dragon-Rider, I'll see ya round."

You nodded and opened your eyes, slipping out of bed and getting dressed. You ignored the pounding in your head as you pull all your clothes on and quietly slip from the room. Your mask had still been on that morning but knowing Rissa she had taken it off while you were asleep.

.o.O.o.

Your mother had given you an earful when you finally got back. And Roland, though you only mentioned to him that you had shared the room with a woman, not wanting to know what your mother would say. You then spent several hours in Roland's back room getting 'the talk'. It was something you never wanted repeated. You could also have done without Roland laughing his ass off when you told him she was a gnome.

He was suitably apologetic when he realized you were serious before laughing again about how your first time had been with a gnome.

Strangely enough it was only a few days later you were approached by Leo. Seeing her standing in front of you, blushing was something you had never thought to see again. You ended up asking her round for dinner and she blushed heavily before accepting and rushing off. You then realized you hadn't introduced her to Solus yet.

"_Is she your mate?_"

"_No, dear heart. She's not. But I want her to be._"

"_How do human's court one another? Like you and Rissa?_"

You blushed slightly and headed back out to the fields. "_No, Solus. Not like me and Rissa._" You then spent a good few hours telling Solus how human's 'courted' one another.

That afternoon you spent a long time preparing food for Leo. You had always liked cooking, since your mother taught you at a young age. '_A woman likes a man who knows his way around a kitchen._'

When Leo showed up you were nervous. This was technically your first date. Several hours later you were walking back home from walking Leo home. The evening had gone very well and you had even gotten a second date out of it. when you got back your mother and Roland were waiting for you and you ended up having to recount the entire evening to them.

.o.O.o.

The rest of the years passed by far too quickly. You got together with Leo when you were seventeen so you both decided to wait a few years before you ask her father for her hand.

A few months later Solus met up with Teresias and he agreed to join you on your quest. He and Solus lived together on the platoe Solus lived on.

By nineteen you heard the king had offered you a citadel. You were honestly surprised as the king hadn't had any contact with you at all and yet was giving you a citadel now when in the last timeline he had passed on a few quests for you and hadn't offered you one even though you had slain several dragons and done more impressive things than this time.

You managed to hire some men to build it and were told it would be finished in a couple of years. After working it out you realized it would be finished just before the start of everything in the original timeline.

As it turned out, when the workers realized they were building the Dragon-Rider's citadel they worked harder than before so even with the extra features (designed to keep out as many kinds of beastmen you could think of) they finished a year early. You paid them for the extra year anyway since they finished so fast.

You were very pleased that owning your own citadel was finally enough to allow Leo's dad to accept your proposal. He hadn't wanted his only daughter to marry a man who could die any day and leave her widowed and penniless.

After the wedding you rode a carriage a short way from the village and then switched to riding Solus. You teleported to the citadel and spent two weeks there on you honeymoon. There weren't many people living in your citedel yet, as you didn't trust many people to not try and kill you so you had most of the place to yourselves.

By this time everyone in Burden's Rest knew about you being the Dragon-Rider since you were now old enough that the kings men wouldn't start drafting children. Those you didn't trust not to say anything were sworn to secrecy by Roland. You didn't know what he did and you figured you were better off not knowing.

.o.O.o.

As you stepped out onto the fields you got a strong sense of déjà vu. Solus rumbled quietly. "_It's today._"

You nodded imperceptibly and set to work on the field. You kept an eye out and smirked when the kobold's showed up. They didn't last long. They had come expecting to find weak, fearful enemies. Instead, four of them met your pitchfork before they realized what was happening. A further three died while trying to understand and two more died trying to retreat. Several of the other farmers had followed your lead. You were further forward than the others so less people were likely to get hurt. You stared down the kobold chieftain as he slew two of his minions and shouted something.

He turned to you and growled. You smirked and lifted your pitchfork, making a bring-it motion with one hand. The kobold charged at you and you jumped over him, impaling him easily. Upon landing you hefted the pitchfork and threw the body at his allies. They screamed and ran, only to meet the blades of the town guard.

Natania looked to you. "They're in the town."

You nod and charge towards the village. You wished Solus were here but he felt he needed to be with Penelope as yesterday was the day she was turned. He was still with her now as she couldn't teleport like he could and didn't know how to fly yet so he was leading her towards Burden's Rest by foot. She was small for a dragon, but too large to be considered a whelp.

You burst into the village and took out several beastmen. You quickly directed the town guard to go round the outside of the village and herd the beastmen inwards and the farmhands to take out any in the square. You look around the village and smirk as everyone around your age or younger is standing on a roof. You can't see any of the children or the enfeebled and assume they are already at the keep.

You charge forwards and smirk at Roland as he leaps out of his pub window. "About time you showed up." you felled two beastmen with the chieftain's sword. "What was keeping you, finishing a drink?"

Roland laughed. "Yes, actually." He killed another. "Haven't seen you in a while. Why don't you stop by tonight?"

You laugh. "Sure. I could do with a drink." You kill three more and press on towards the keep. When you finish with the beastmen you watch the scorpion man place his hand on the egg. His eyes glazed over for a moment before he turned to you. You rush at him and easily evade all his strikes. You cut off his pincer arm and stab him in the head with your pitchfork.

You look at the egg and wave Roland over. "Watch this for me. I'm going to check the keep."

Roland nods distractedly and moves closer to the egg. You head to the keep with several of your men and charge when you see the beastmen inside already. Covering the ground is effortless now and you are all in the room before the doors are even half closed. Taking out the beastmen is an easy task and you charge through the keep. "I'll take the path to the roof. Check the corridors and all the rooms."

You sprint up the spiral staircase, taking out many beastmen on the way and come out on the ramparts. You see Mayor Tullian standing taking on the ogre. He smiles at you and you hurl your pitchfork at the ogre. If flinches his arm back, giving Mayor Tullian time to duck and you charge forward. You plant one foot on the club and another on his forearm. Your sword meets his face before he can react. You kick off as hard as you can and do a back flip in the air to land on your feet. The ogre stumbles backwards and then falls off the ramparts. There is a shout of alarm and you dash forwards in time to see the ogre land where Roland had been seconds before.

Roland looks at the orange dragon in his lap and gently strokes an eye ridge.

You nod in satisfaction and gesture to the mayor to climb onto your back. You carry him back down and meet with all your men on the way down. Once sure the keep is clear you walk out onto the plaza and lay the mayor against the wall of the keep. Many more people bring the injured over and the village healer comes over and starts tending to their wounds.

You walk over to Roland and reach down, helping him to his feet. You gently scratch the whelp's eye ridges and look to him. "What are you going to name her?" she croons under your expert touch and starts to make a sound reminiscent of a cat purring.

Roland looks at the dragon. "I don't know. I'm not sure I'd make a good rider."

You shake your head. "You will be. Besides, she chose you. Nothing will change that. Think about it for a while. Whatever name you give her, it'll stick and she'll be stuck with it for many centuries. Dragons live longer than humans do."

Roland nods slightly and looks back at the whelp. You move away from him and start directing people. You have the stronger men take to bodies of the beastmen out of the village. They pile them up on carts and drag them off. You direct some others to find all the wounded and dead from the village and bring them to the keep. The wounded are sat in the hall (Once the beastmen bodies are moved out) and the dead laid out in rooms upstairs. Family sat around them and mourned.

You take note of the orphans and are glad to see it is significantly less than before and already many of them are being taken in by other parents. Roland's dragon is giving rides to the children, with worried parent's watching on.

You smirk along with Solus as Penelope trips over her wing again.

Several hours later the death toll has been taken and grieving families are upstairs with their loved ones, saying goodbye. You are bandaging up a wounded guard when the guards from Fallows come in. You stand up and move to meet them. "Welcome to Burden's Rest."

The guards looked you over. The lead guard took a step forwards. "You're Devin?"

You nodded. "I am." You reach out to shake his hand. "And you are?"

"Captain Blayden." He explained about being sent to secure Burden's Rest and enlist aid for fallows.

You nod and looked around. Many of your men are here and they all nod to you. You look to the guard. "We will fight with you." The guards nod and don't bat an eyelash when you start directing them to help the men clear the beastmen bodies out of the streets. They do seem surprised to see men running over rooftops and leaping over the main street.

They turn to you and you smirk. "I taught them that."

A woman laughs as she drops down beside them. "You taught us a lot of things Devin. The fields a clear and most of the village is too. We should be done by tonight. I've got some men preparing the graveyard."

You nod. "Good. Let's hope no one else succumbs to their injuries. We've lost far too many today as it is. Thankfully none of the children."

She nods. "It's thanks to you really. If you hadn't got us all running around on roofs then there would be more dead than we have. Most people were out of reach."

You nodded and looked around. "How long until the damage is repaired?"

Another man steps out of the shadows behind you. "A few weeks at most."

You nod. "See that it gets done. The sooner the damage is repaired the sooner everyone can move on." You look over at the ogre. "_Solus, what should I do about the ogre?_"

He thought for a moment. "_I can move it for you. We'll be meeting up with you soon._"

You turn away from the ogre and carry on with what needs to be done. Roland walks up to you, his dragon at his heels. "I think I know what to name her."

You tilt your head and look at him in interest. "Oh?"

He nods. "Yes." He looked down at her. "Alicia."

You nodded and smiled. "It's a good name."

"I think it suits her." Roland nods to you and scratches Alicia's head. He walks over to the ogre. "How are we going to move this lug? All of us could lift him but there's not enough room for us all to get a grip."

You smirked. "Solus will help when he gets back."

.o.O.o.

You make sure your armor is fixed in place before stepping out of your home. You look at Solus as he stands. He had arrived last night with Penelope, without being seen by anyone.

As you walk forwards you nod to Tiresias and Penelope and move towards the village proper. Most people slept in the keep last night but some people went home. Mostly those of you who were leaving tomorrow.

When you get to the keep you see all your men standing and waiting for you. Roland is there with Alicia. You smirk at the guards from Fallows and quickly introduce those coming with you to Penelope. You then introduce all three dragons to Alicia.

After the Fallows guard has pulled themselves together you all head out, the three adult dragons taking to the air. Penelope lands not long later with Solus as she was unsteady on her wings and wasn't comfortable flying for long. She follows along behind the army while Solus walks up front with you. Alicia leaps about his heels and looks up at him. He rumbles and nuzzles her head briefly.

You smirk. "It'll be good for her to have some adults around to guide her."

Roland nods. "So... how did you and Solus meet? You never told us."

You looked to him and sigh. "That's a long story. Involving an elf, The Crypt of Caracalla, the Lost 13th legion of the Iulian Empire, Blue and Purple orcs, losing the war, and ancient scroll and a time travel spell."

He looks to you. "Okay, now I _need_ to here this." You laugh and quietly explain to him about being from the future by several years. "Seriously?" you nod and he looks ahead. "So I wasn't supposed to meet Alicia?"

You shrugged. "If you weren't supposed to meet her than I wouldn't have come back in time. The fates work in mysterious ways. Since Solus and I came back we've already made a difference. Heck, we discovered Solus' ability to teleport so we've already save those orcs."

Roland nods. "Of course you would do that. You're a hero."

You smile. "So are you now. With Alicia by your side you're a dragon-rider now."

Roland looks at you in surprise. "I am at that, aren't I?"

You look up at Tiresias as he flied down. "Trouble up ahead." You nod and leap up onto Solus' back.

Roland sighed and called up. "I won't have to do that one day will I?" Your only answer was to laugh. "Thought so." You and Solus take to the air and you put your helmet on. Time to help Medea.


	17. HTTYD

Name: undecided

Genre: Friendship

Rating: T?

Category: How To Train Your Dragon

* * *

><p>Hiccup blinked away the white spots in front of his eyes and looked around the room. There was a chair covered in some kind of material next to a dip in the floor full of slightly smoking ash and small stones that looked warm to the touch.<p>

His eyes were quickly drawn to a large black shape standing not far from him. Its acid green eyes glared at him and he backpedalled slowly. It followed him. He had never seen anything like it before but the piercing whistle it made as it built a fireball betrayed its identity.

"Nightfury..."

There was a series of barks and growls from off to the side and they both looked over to see a man and a dragon standing side by side in front of a large black shape on the wall. As the dragon spoke to the nightfury it backed down and settled down in the dip, looking down submissively as the man's dragon nodded.

Hiccup looked at the man and his mouth went dry. "Thor..."

The god nodded. "Yes. It is nice to meet you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

Hiccup blinked and felt his chest swell with pride and fear. "You... know my name..."

Thor nodded. "Yes. Now, I have brought you here to watch something. Well, two somethings but we will deal with the first one now and see what happens. Take a seat."

Hiccup nodded and sat down on the chair. It was very comfy, he would have to see about making one like this back at home. "What is it you want me to see, sir?" holy hell, how do you refer to one of the gods?

Thor smirked. "Well, there were a number of events that happened and I want you to see them. This is what would have happened in a few weeks from now had I not shown you what would happen. The other thing is in about five years but we need to deal with this first. So, sit back and enjoy watching your future. Oh! Before I forget, here. let me give you the gift of speech. You will be able to understand dragons now."

Hiccup held his head as he was assaulted with a brief headache and the feeling of something... shifting...

The pain vanished and he looked up at Thor. The god vanished in a bright flash of light, along with the strange purple dragon that had been sparking electricity the entire time. He glanced at the nightfury before his gaze was drawn back to the screen when it showed a picture.

.o.O.o.

"**Was it really necessary to pretend to be Thor and Thunder?"**

"Yes, they would not have listened to us otherwise and I don't want to force them if I can help it." The 'god' looked at the skrill. "We had to. I think the Gods will forgive us for this. It will help them out after all."

The skrill nodded and turned back to the one way wall to watch the two occupants of the room watching their future unfold.

.o.O.o.

Hiccup looked at the nightfury. "So... Toothless?"

The dragon nodded at him, significantly more at ease with his presence now. "**Hiccup.**"

Hiccup sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Toothless tilted his head to one side and thought. "**Well, perhaps you could persuade your friends to train their dragons your way instead of going through with that**." he twitched his head towards the screen. "**Maybe if you trained the dragons and explained everything to them they would go along with it and allow the teens to train them**."

Hiccup nodded. "Fishlegs would love this. He adores dragons."

Toothless nodded. "**The** **gronkle is a good match for him. Especially that female. I remember her from the nest. She will be good for him, I think. He looks like the type that would need someone patient**."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. Fishlegs requires a lot of patience. Not as much as Snotlout though."

Toothless nodded. "**Remind me to smack him around when I meet him**." he bared his teeth and growled at the screen.

Hiccup looked disapprovingly down at toothless. "No. No smacking people."

He huffed in annoyance but otherwise didn't comment.

"Good to see the two of you getting along so well."

Hiccup looked over at Thor and Thunder. "Um... thanks?"

Thor nodded. "Now, do you want to go back and deal with all of this first, or see the next thing I have to show you?"

Hiccup and Toothless looked to each other and somehow managed to have a silent conversation despite knowing very little about each other. "We want to see it now." Hiccup looked to Thor and the god smiled. "Ah good. Now then, this takes place five years from now so-"

"**Why** **don't we show them about Hiccup's Dragon Academy and about the Outcasts and Berserkers**?"

Thor looked down at his dragon. "That's a great idea!"

They both disappeared and the black square lit up again.

.o.O.o.

"I really have to make that shield."

"**I will find you a gronkle and I know what rock they need to eat. I saw it once.**"

Hiccup nodded and looked towards toothless. "We can do all of that as soon as possible. And I won't trust Mildew. That screaming death is a problem though..."

Toothless nodded. "**If we can get his mother he won't cause so much destruction and since we know where his mother is it won't be too hard.**"

Hiccup nodded. "I just don't want to see the Screaming Death in the hands of the Outcasts."

Toothless nodded. "**I know that island. Even my kind stay away from it**."

Hiccup nodded. "From what I can see there's no point being there. If you need to get food for the queen then you're not going to get any from Outcast Island."

Toothless nodded and they both looked up when the square lit up again. Hiccup smirked at his voice giving and intro. He really did have a flair for the dramatics.

.o.O.o.

Hiccup leant forwards and looked at the ground. "My Mother's alive?"

Toothless nudged him and crooned. "**Hiccup?**"

Hiccup shook his head and got out of the chair, curling up against Toothless and continuing to watch the future unfold.

.o.O.o.

Hiccup sighed and slumped back against Toothless. "I won't let that happen."

Toothless nodded. "**Me either. I'm sorry Hiccup. I didn't mean it.**"

"I know bud. Don't worry about it."

Toothless sighed. "**When we get back, I will meet you at the cove**."

Hiccup nodded.

Thor stepped back into the room. "So, now that I have shown you the future, it is up to you to change it. Have fun."

Everything exploded in a flash of white.

.o.O.o.

Hiccup opened his eyes and found himself staring into Gothi's face. She moved back and he pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked around and saw his dad, Gobber, Uncle Spitelout and Gothi all crouded into his bedroom.

His dad leant forwards. "Hiccup? Gothi told us you were having a vision from the gods. What did you see?"

Hiccup frowned and thought. If he told his dad any of it they would ship him out to see for fear he'd gone mad. "I can't tell you. Thor said I couldn't tell anyone."

They looked at him in awe. "You spoke to Thor?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. They had an important message to give me but they told me I wasn't able to tell anyone."

Gobber blinked. "They?"

Hiccup grinned at the man he saw as a father. "Yeah. I can't tell you that either."

Spitelout snorted. "Why would the gods give you a message and then tell you not to tell anyone?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, why wouldn't they? Who wouldn't be impressed by all this?" he gestured to himself and Gobber chuckled. Hiccup shook his head. "But in all seriousness, I don't know why they chose me." he stood and looked to the patch of wall his window would be in the future. "They know everything after all. They must see something in my I can't."

Gothi nodded and drew something on the sand she had scattered on the floor to draw in. Hiccup looked down at it and smiled. "Thank's Gothi." He then blinked as he realised he could understand her drawings perfectly despite never being able to before.

Thor's words came back to him.

_Let me give you the gift of speech. You will be able to understand dragons now._

Was he able to understand more than just dragons?

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Toothless help teens and dragons train, hiccup slips up and stoic uses a Terrible terror to lead him and other vikings to nest. hiccup saves the day. yay.<p>

hiccup invents suit, sword and shild sooner and uses them all the time. goes to meet mother. spends five years getting ready for battle with Drago.


End file.
